Kakete iru bubun
by hi aidi
Summary: Ketika Akashi Seijuurou kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri ia berpikir semua baik-baik saja, kembali normal. Namun, satu hal yang ia lupakan-terpaksa lupakan. Kenangan mengenai Kouki dibawa oleh dia yang lain untuknya sendiri.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Pairing: jelas Akafuri.**

**Warn: Sho-ai, standart warning, dan alur maju mundur.**

**Aaa, g sanggup ngelihat FFN dan AO3 tapi Akafuri lama banget pertumbuhannya. Jadi, ngeprodusen sendiri deh. Ayo gelakkan semangat Akafuri.**

**Happy reading minna ^-^**

Suara gegap gempita dengan serta merta mengguyur keheningan yang menghuni stadium basket selama beberapa detik tercengang. Seluruh penonton berdiri untuk memberikan _standing applause_ kepada tim Seirin yang kini menang tipis atas Rakuzan. Satu skor beda kawan, tapi yang namanya menang tetaplah ditentukan walaupun hanya dengan beda satu tunjukan jari.

Tak ada yang tak gembira—kecuali tim yang kalah, tentunya—atas kemenangan Seirin dalam menghadapi tim basket beranggotakan para raja tanpa mahkota dan dipimpin oleh seorang kapten dari generasi keajaiban. Pemain—yang kalau boleh dibilang pasukan—terkuat dan elit itu akhirnya tumbang dan tim yang baru hitungan jari bentuk damai dalam mengikuti kompetisi itu kini berada di strata tertinggi.

Seirin menang dan Rakuzan kalah. Siapa yang bisa membantah?

Kagami berseru lantang—karena ia sudah berhasil mencapai tujuannya, menjadi nomor satu di Jepang—berlari menuju _bench_ dimana anggota Seirin ber-_euforia_ atas hasil kerja keras mereka yang berbuah hasil manis. Senyum tulus Kuroko terkembang, kali ini lebih dari sekedar tarikan halus. Para _senpai_ benar-benar menepuk _kouhai_-nya dengan pukulan yang bukan main kerasnya—dan itu sakit sekali. Para _Kouhai_ hanya bisa menerima perlakuan tidak sengaja—yang betul-betul nampak sengaja itu—dengan ringisan namun segera melupakannnya karena luapan kegembiraan.

Tapi, jika ditelisik lebih dalam, ada satu orang yang tidak benar-benar menikmati kegembiraan itu. Ia berdiri di belakang tim Seirin, seolah ia orang yang tersingkir dari kerumunan—tersisihkan. Tapi sungguh, bukannya ia kini menguasai _misdirection_ semacam Kuroko. Hanya saja, ia memang merasa tak bisa bergabung. Matanya menatap persona yang berjalan dengan langkah yang tegap, seolah tak terlihat lemah, padahal ia baru saja dikalahkan. Namun, sekilas tadi, saat ia menatap mata itu di antara kerumunan timnya, ia merasa ada yang salah, aneh, tidak benar—ada yang berbeda dengan Akashi.

"Furihata-_kun_, kau kenapa?" Kuroko menelusuri kerut wajah Furihata. Meneliti bagaimana ekspresi orang itu jelas tak menikmati _euforia_ ini. Seolah kemenangan ini sesuatu yang tak seharusnya terjadi, padahal, bukankah ini yang diharapkan oleh semua tim Seirin dari dulu—termasuk Furihata, kan?

Merasa diperhatikan, Furihata lekas merubah air wajahnya. Ia menunjukkan cengiran, seolah tak ada masalah, mengatakan bahwa tidak ada apa-apa , bergabung bersama yang lain dan berakhir dengan menerima hadiah sebuah pukulan.

"Ah, sungguh. Aku hanya merasa tak percaya bahwa tim kita menang. Yah… masih _shock_. Kita ternyata juara, aku terlalu senang sampai tidak bisa berekpresi."

Sungguh, jawabanmu bagus sekali, Kouki. Sangat bagus untuk membuatmu merasakan sebuah paku besar menembus hatimu sendiri.

Furihata meringis.

.

.

.

.

"Seijuurou-_san_."

Pemuda itu duduk di salah satu sudut taman dengan salju berserakan, salju menyerpih di sekitaran rambutnya yang tak tertutup serta pundak dan juga dua buah pahanya yang menyatu. Musim dingin belum berakhir dan ia dengan kukuh duduk disini, hanya dengan memakai _jersey_ yang bahkan sudah tak bisa lagi memberikan hangat pada dirinya yang sudah tiga jam menunggu. Tapi, berapapun banyak waktu yang dibutuhkan asalkan ia bisa menepati janji dengannya, ia akan menunggu disini. Sampai tengah malam sekalipun.

Kembali mengecek ponselnya, ia tak menemukan apapun selain gelap pada layar ponsel—menandakan tak ada panggilan ataupun pesan masuk. Furihata menghela nafas. Sudah keberapa puluh kali ia mengecek ponsel? Tapi, kenapa Akashi tak juga menelpon?

Padahal, biasanya jika Akashi membatalkan pertemuan. Bahkan ketika terlambat sekalipun, Akashi selalu memberitahunya. Lalu, kenapa sekarang tidak? Kenapa, kenapa membiarkannya menunggu? Disini, sendirian.

Akashi itu, selalu saja membuatnya tenang. Dia seolah selalu berusaha membuat Furihata ada pada titik amannya, membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit dapat menerima Akashi. Akashi itu, meski orangnya kelihatan kejam dan selalu mengintimidasi, tapi ia selalu bersikap baik pada Furihata. Walaupun, yah, sering juga bersikap seenaknya sendiri tapi ia selalu bisa membuat Furihata nyaman. Yang perlu dipertanyakan sekarang, setelah ini, apa Akashi masih Akashi yang itu?

Ketika enam jam kemudian dan waktu jelas menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Furihata mengigit bibir, frustasi antara ingin menghubungi Akashi atau tidak. Ia ingin menelpon tapi ia takut Akashi marah. Selama ini, yang selalu menghubunginya terlebih dahulu adalah Akashi. Makanya, walaupun Akashi selalu baik, Furihata tetap merasa enggan. Entahlah, dia masih takut diantara rasa nyamannya bersama orang itu.

Dan lagi, mungkin saja Akashi masih butuh menenangkan diri setelah pertandingan itu. Mungkin Akashi masih terpukul hebat, mungkin Akashi masih lelah—tentu saja, ia 'kan pemain regular—dan merasa tak punya cukup waktu untuk menemui Furihata atau sekedar menelpon, atau mungkin ia sudah membenci Seirin dan Furihata termasuk di dalamnya. Ataukah, ia sudah melupakan Furihata?

Semua pikiran buruk itu membuatnya kalut. Ia mencoba berpikir positif, tapi rasa takut itu menggulungnya cepat-cepat dan menghempaskannya pada kenyataan yang terjadi. Ia takut, takut Akashi tak lagi bersamanya dan tak lagi mencintainya.

Heh, mana pantas ia dicintai oleh seorang yang sempurna macam Akashi. Si _prodigy_ berdarah biru yang kelewat tampan. Mimpimu Furihata, mungkin selama ini ia hanya dibohongi Akashi, dipermainkan olehnya. Tapi, kebaikan Akashi selama ini tak terlihat bohong, itu nyata dan Furihata merasakannya.

"Tak apa, baru jam sepuluh. A-aku masih bisa menunggunya sedikit lebih lama."

Dan ketika waktu tengah malam lewat, Furihata tetaplah menjadi satu-satunya persona hidup di taman itu. Seorang diri, bahkan lampu-lampu gemerlapanpun tidak lagi menemani.

**TBC**

Hueee, ini terinspirasi dari **Zemira** yang karyanya judulnya **Missing Piece **di** AO3**. Si mbaknya bikin saya penasaran bukan kepalang sampai pingin guling-guling dan nusuk sesuatu biar lega. Dan juga, terinspirasi pas Akashi yang Oreshi udah kembali dan Bukoshi melemah, hilang. Bukannya di mau menyamai karya tulisannya, ya tuhan, karya dia bagus sekali. Di ga sanggup nyamain, hanya saja, ga nahan nunggu karyanya yang tak kunjung update padahal udah nunggu sampe ileran /salah nak. Jadi, di berniat buat cerita dengan ide begitu tapi nanti alurnya beda(semoga). Alias, versi di sendiri.

**Saran, kritik, dan komentarnya ditunggu. Di masih penulis amatiran yang banyak kekurangan. Apalagi dalam menulis AkaFuri . **

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Pairing: jelas Akafuri.**

**Warn: Sho-ai, standart warning, dan alur maju mundur.**

**Aaa, g sanggup ngelihat FFN dan AO3 tapi Akafuri lama banget pertumbuhannya. Jadi, ngeprodusen sendiri deh. Ayo gelakkan semangat Akafuri.**

**Happy reading minna ^-^**

Ketika sebuah kebiasaan yang selalu kau jalani tiap hari tiba-tiba menghilang, bagaimana rasanya?

Pasti tidak nyaman.

Pasti ada yang kurang. Seolah aneh, seolah tidak lengkap dan seolah semuanya terasa gamang—tidak sempurna.

Misalnya saja, kau terbiasa memelihara seekor kucing dan ketika kucing itu hilang atau mati. Keesokan harinya, kau mengecek kandangnya seperti biasa dan kau tak menemukan apapun selain kosong.

Rasanya, hidupmu menjadi tidak lengkap lagi.

Dan itu juga yang Furihata rasakan, walaupun tidak sama tapi deskribsinya mungkin begitu. Yah, walau nyatanya rasanya jauh lebih sakit ketika setiap kali ia mengecek ponsel hanya menemukan, _' no new message.'_

Begini ya, rasanya digantung oleh pacar?

Eh, bukannya ia sendiri yang membuat hubungan mereka rumit? Dan, mereka juga tidak pacaran. Hubungan mereka tidak jelas—tanpa status.

Tapi, ketika Akashi yang mengabaikannya. Rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman. Sakit sekali.

Padahal, padahal ia hanya masih tidak yakin tentang hubungan mereka. Akashi terlalu jauh untuk ia jangkau—terlalu sempurna—dan ia biasa-biasa saja, sangat standar. Ia hanya tidak yakin bagaimana orang sekelas Akashi mungkin berhubungan dengannya. Bagaimana dengan status mereka yang sangat berbeda? Bagaimana dengan pandangan orang-orang terhadap dirinya? Semua orang pasti mengganggap ia orang yang materialistis dan Kouki tak mau itu terjadi.

Lagipula, mereka berdua sama-sama pria. Hubungan sejenis meskipun sudah ramai bukanlah hal yang legal. Masyarakat masih memandang mereka dengan sebelah mata. Mengatakan mereka sakit dan tidak pantas berada dalam struktur sosial. Seolah mereka ada di strata terbawah dalam piramida masyarakat.

Dan ia yang biasa-biasa saja ini, tidak akan sanggup menerima dua _judgment_ sekaligus. Ia manusia normal yang punya hati selayaknya manusia biasa, bukan malaikat, tidak putih bersih. Ia juga bisa menggila seandainya orang-orang memandangnya dengan buruk. Ia belum siap dikucilkan.

Kenapa Akashi tidak bisa mengerti? Kenapa Akashi menjauhinya?

Yah, yah. Pergi saja sana. Itu juga kan hal yang Furihata harapkan sedari dulu. Ia selalu meminta pada tuhan agar orang yang selalu membuatnya mengalami tremor hebat itu pergi darinya. Meninggalkannya dan semua kedamaiannya bersama. Jadi ia bisa kembali ke kehidupannya yang normal, perjalanan hidupnya yang normal, dan kisah cinta yang normal.

Namun, kenapa rasanya sakit? Kenapa serasa ditusuk-tusuk? Kenapa giginya bergemeletuk? Kenapa tangannya meremas dadanya? Kenapa jantungnya berdenyut nyeri?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Sadarlah Furihata. Sudah kubilang, dia hanya mau mengerjaimu. Ia terlalu sempurna untukmu, Furihata. Ia hanya menyukai kau yang mengalami tremor dan merasa ingin mati di tempat setiap kali ia dekat-dekat denganmu. Coba saja kau pikirkan, jarakmu seperti plato dan matahari. Lihat, bahkan perbandingan mereka jauh sekali. Lebih jauh dari peribahasa.

Akashi permata yang sudah dipoles dan Furihata batu kali, menyedihkan.

Pungguk merindukan bulan. Takkan pernah kesampaian.

Furihata terduduk di sisi tempat tidurnya, merosot ke lantai, _handphone_nya sudah tergeletak di sudut lain kamar. Tubuhnya beringsut mundur, bersandar pada sisi kasur, kakinya menekuk, wajahnya ia tenggelamkan dalam-dalam. Isakan halus samar-samar terdengar. Badannya bergetar menahan gejolak emosi yang tak tersampaikan.

"Kenapa, Seijuurou-_san_? Kenapa?"

Hanya itu yang ia bisa ucapkan, karena, ia sendiri tak tahu lagi kata apa yang bisa mewakili seluruh pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Akashi merasa bebas, merasa semua beban dalam pundaknya terangkat dan ia sudah lepas dari kungkungan pesonalisasinya yang lain. Memejamkan mata, ia menikmati kebebasan yang rasanya nyaris seperti mimpi. Ia pikir, ia takkan bisa lagi merasakan bagaimana bisa memfungsikan tubuh sendiri. Rasanya seperti baru, seolah perangkat rusak diganti dengan piranti ter-_update_.

Saat itu, setidaknya ia bisa merasakan bermain sebagai dirinya sendiri. Sebagai sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang sebagaimana mestinya. Menatap bola basket yang memantul sebagai suatu kesenangan, setiap gerakan sebagai hiburan, sebagai sesuatu yang membuat hatinya menghangat. Seperti waktu kecil, ketika basket menjadi satu-satunya hiburan di tengah tirani sang ayah.

Ia...telah menang menghadapi pertarungan dengan dirinya sendiri.

Dan ketika ia kalah—melawan Seirin—rasa sakit itu tetap mencengkramnya. Tapi, mungkin ini sebagai balasannya terhadap semua sikap buruknya. Sebagai permintaan maaf—penebus dosanya. Walau mungkin itu tidak cukup. Jadi, sebulan setelah final Winter Cup itu, Akashi memutuskan untuk mengajak semua anggota generasi keajaiban berkumpul.

Menyesap _milkshake_ yang dipesankan Kuroko—satu-satunya yang mungkin ia minum di Majiba, karena minuman bersoda bukan kegemarannya—ia menatap satu per satu orang yang ada disana. Semua matapun juga tak mengalihkan pandangan darinya, memperhatikan bagaimana detail Akashi yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya.

Akashi berdiri, semua orang hampir kaget dan khawatir—kalau tidak mau dibilang takut—jika Akashi akan bertindak nekat. Yah, walaupun warna matanya kembali normal, tidak jadi jaminan jika orang di depan mereka ini aman 'kan?

Murasakibara mengabaikan sementara makanannya, Aomine berhenti membaca majalah _yang-kau-tahu-apa_( heran juga kenapa ia bisa dengan santai membawa hal tersebut ke tempat umum), Kise meletakkan _handphone_ yang terus berdering, Midorima menaikkan kacamata namun matanya fokus pada Akashi, Kuroko? Tak terdengar lagi suara isapan _milkshake_. Semuanya memberikan gestur waspada pada manusia paling _freak_ di antara gerombolan ajaib yang punya kebiasaan ajaib juga.

Jantung Akashi berdenyut tak nyaman. Jadi, sebegitu buruknya ia di pandangan teman-temannya? Ya, itupun kalau mereka menganggapnya teman. Akashi memejamkan mata, kelima masyarakat pelangi menahan nafas.

"Maaf untuk semua hal yang kulakukan selama ini."

Udara tiba-tiba saja memekat.

Semua mata membulat tak percaya, kali ini fokus yang tadinya sudah _intens_ langsung kacau. Pikiran mereka melayang pada hal _non-logic_ yang bisa mereka bayangkan. Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan Akashi?

"Akashi-_kun_, kau…aneh." Kuroko yang memecah keheningan ketika Akashi kembali bangkit dari posisi membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

Akashi hanya melirik pada Kuroko lewat kerlingan mata, ia menutup sebelah wajahnya dengan tangan, membawa jemarinya menyusuri rambutnya hingga hanya mata kiri yang tertutup oleh telapak tangan. Ia tersenyum." Yah, mungkin memang begitu. Tetsuya."

**Brust**

"A-ah, maaf, Akashi. Aku tidak sengaja."

Aomine sudah berubah pucat, hampir kehilangan kepercayaan diri. Badan besar bukan suatu jaminan jika berhadapan dengan Akashi, kawan.

Lagi, Akashi hanya membersihkan wajahnya dengan _tissue_. Tidak mengambil alat tajam terdekat untuk mengagresi kepercayaan dan pertahanan diri orang yang membuatnya merasa marah.

"Tidak apa. Sebaiknya aku ke toilet."

Mata warna-warni bertatapan bingung, kaget, takut.

"Errr, Akashi tidak mengalami retardasi mental 'kan?"

"Kau yang katanya paling pintar setelah Akashi saja mengatakan hal begitu, apalagi kami."

"Iya, ssu. _Akasicchi_ aneh sekali."

"Meskipun _Akachin_ membelikan makanan, tapi _Akachin_ terlalu baik kali ini."

"Kalian tidak berpikir bahwa Akashi-_kun_ kembali ke kepribadian lamanya?" Kuroko dengan tenang memberi komentar yang masuk akal tapi ke empat orang lainnya serempak menggeleng.

"Tidak mungkin."

.

.

.

Mampir ke Majiba merupakan kebiasaan wajar Furihata, apalagi semenjak berakhirnya final _Winter Cup_ teman-temannya rajin membawanya kemari—katanya, agar ia tak merasa kesepian. Ia sebenarnya tak mengerti dengan maksud Fukuda dan Kawahara, tapi perhatian kedua temannya cukup menghiburnya. Ia hanya bisa menerima walaupun saat ditanya olehnya, alasannya benar-benar membuatnya ingin _headbang_.

"Kau kelihatannya masih belum bisa _menggebet_ si gadis yang kau sukai itu. Kelihatan sekali wajahmu setiap hari terlihat sedih. Jadi, hitung-hitung menemanimu agar tidak ber_galau_ ria sendirian. Takutnya, kau malah bunuh diri."

Haha, sebegitu menyedihkannya ya wajahnya sampai teman-temannya melakukan semua ini untuknya?

Yah, walau ia memang dicampakkan saat ini. Tapi, dulu, bukan dia yang mengincar, malah dirinya yang diincar.

Huh, diincar?

Harapannya. Haha, dia makhluk menyedihkan. Lihat saja, sebulan sudah bahkan Akashi tak memberikan kabar sama sekali. Tidak ada pesan, tidak ada telpon apalagi kejutan ia berdiri di depan rumah Furihata tiba-tiba—hanya untuk mengatakan _surprise_. Lagipula, Furihata tidak butuh itu, yang ia butuhkan hanyalah Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi Seijuurou yang bahkan melupakannya.

Akashi Seijuurou yang bahkan tak pernah mengiriminya pesan, tak pernah menelponnya, tak pernah memberi kabar.

Akashi Seijuurou yang jelas-jelas mempermainkannya.

Tapi, kenapa ia masih butuh Akashi di sampingnya?

Dia –

"Furihata, kau menangis?"

Mendengar kalimat itu, Furihata membawa tangannya ke wajahnya, menyapu sudut mata. Ah, ada air. "Tidak kok."

"Jangan bohong, kau kenapa?"

Furihata menggeleng, bibirnya ia gigit keras-keras. Hubungannya dengan Akashi dahulu adalah suatu rahasia. Jadi, di saat hubungan itu berakhirpun tetaplah menjadi rahasia.

"A-aku tidak apa. Kalian pesan saja dulu, aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Nanti aku… menyusul."

Fukuda dan Kawahara hanya bisa berpandangan, membiarkan Kouki pergi sendiri. Tatapan mereka berdua meredup saat punggung Furihata terlihat kuyu. Bukannya mereka tidak sadar jika Furihata jauh dari kata baik, tapi, yang ini jelas bukan karena ia tidak bisa mendekati gadis incaran. Mereka ingat sekali, waktu awal kelas satu Furihata dengan semangatnya mengatakan ingin mendapat pacar sebagai obsesinya bermain basket—ia berucap dengan malu-malu. Karena katanya, gadis incarannya hanya mau berkencan dengannya jika ia bisa jadi nomor satu dalam satu hal.

Dan setelah menjadi nomor satu, harusnya semuanya berjalan semulus jalan tol 'kan?

.

.

.

.

Ayolah, Furihata. Jangan membuat dirimu sendiri malu. Jangan jadi lelaki cengeng, kau pria, Furihata—bukan wanita. Dari awal kau sudah membentengi dirimu agar tak menyukainya 'kan, lalu apa yang harus ditangisi?

Semuanya sudah benar begini, Kouki. Sudah tepat. Kau tidak perlu lagi alasan untuk menjauhinya, karena dia yang kini menjauhimu.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu bergetar, duduk di sudut kamar mandi, memegangi ponselnya yang menampilkan daftar nomor. Ia mengigit bibir.

**Seijuurou.**

Telepon, tidak, telepon, tidak, telepon, tidak, telepon, tidak, telepon, tidak, telepon, tidak, tel –

Arghhhhh, apa yang kau lakukan?

Menelponnya hanya akan membuat kau semakin rendah di matanya. Jika Akashi memutuskan untuk pergi, ya sudah. Tidak usah dipikirkan.

"Be-benar..hiks…jika Seijuurou-_san_ ingin ..hiks..mengakhiri ini..hiks..terima saja. Yang berhak menutuskan 'kan," ucapan pemuda itu terhenti, ia memegangi dadanya yang berdenyut tak nyaman, rasanya diremas." Hanya …Akashi-_san_."

.

.

.

.

Furihata merasa menjadi orang terceroboh di dunia karena berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia bisa saja menabrak orang dengan mudah jika jalannya sempoyongan begitu. Tapi, sungguh, Furihata tidak berniat begitu. Ia hanya tidak ingin ada yang melihat jejak air mata di sudut wajahnya.

Tapi yang namanya nasib sial, baru saja ia keluar dari kamar mandi, seseorang hendak berjalan masuk—matanya tak menuju ke depan—berjalan berlawan arah dengan Furihata. Seperti magnet, ada kutub utara dan selatan yang makin mendekat, posisi sejajar dan terjadi tabrakan.

"Kau, tidak apa-apa?"

**Deg**

Ini, telinganya masih berfungsi dengan benar kan? Itu tadi suara, Seijuurou-_san_ 'kan?

"Hei, kau bisa bangun?"

Tapi, kenapa nada suaranya beda?

**Deg,deg,deg.**

Mengangkat wajah, iris sewarna buminya bertemu pandang dengan mata _scarlet_ yang indah. Furihata buru-buru menunduk dalam. Ya tuhan, itu memang Seijuurou-_san_. Ia kelihatan tetap tampan. A-apa Seijuurou-_san_ memutuskan untuk kembali padaku? Be-benarkah?

"Hei, kepala tidak terbetur 'kan saat jatuh?"

Akashi berjongkok, menunduk agar sejajar dengan si pemuda yang dalam posisi terduduk. Ia mengangkat dagu Furihata dan membawa pandangan pemuda itu satu garis lurus dengan dirinya. Furihata kontan memanas tidak karuan.

Aaaa, Seijuurou-_san_ memegangku.

Aaaa, dia tetap tampan.

A-aku tidak kuat.

Tapi yang penting, akhirnya Seijuurou kembali padanya. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum.

"Se –

"Maaf. Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

**Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg.**

Haha, lihat hasil harapanmu yang terlalu tinggi Furihata. Ia bahkan melupakanmu sampai-sampai tidak mau mengingat lagi namamu. Kau, terlalu percaya diri.

"Ma-maaf. Aku harus pergi."

Akashi mengernyit, tidak suka diperlakukan sebagai orang yang menakutkan. Mata itu bahkan tak mau menatapnya.

"Hei."

"Pe-permisi."

**Tes.**

**Tes.**

**Tes.**

_BakaKouki_. Jangan menangis, _bego_.

Pemuda berambut merah hanya bisa menatap kepergian Furihata bingung. Kok rasanya tidak nyaman ya? Kenapa rasanya sesak?

Dan lagi, apa ia tidak salah melihat ada butir air mata di pipi pemuda itu? Apa Akashi menabraknya terlalu kencang?

"Aku harus minta maaf."

Memegangi dadanya, Akashi kembali menatap lorong yang Furihata lewati. Kenapa melihat pemuda itu menangis seolah sebuah petaka baginya?

Rasanya, ugh, sakit.

Saat hendak melangkah, matanya tak sengaja tertuju pada sebuah benda persegi panjang kecil yang tergeletak di lantai. Memutuskan untuk mengambilnya, ia melihat wallpaper seorang pemuda berambut coklat tengah memeluk boneka singa yang hampir menyamai tubuhnya. Lucu sekali, apa tidak ada hewan lain yang bisa disukai selain hewan buas itu? Tapi, walaupun begitu. Senyum pemuda itu…imut.

Ahhh, apa yang ia pikirkan? Pria, imut? Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kau masih normal Akashi.

Tapi tetap saja, ia harus minta maaf karena tadi dan juga mengembalikan ponsel ini.

"Baguslah. Dengan ini aku bisa mengetahui siapa dia dan menemukan alamatnya, mungkin?

Memikirkan akan bertemu pemuda itu, kenapa rasanya senang ya?

Akashi mempertemukan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan." Ingat, kau masih normal. Akashi."

**TBC**

Fyuhh. Akhirnya bisa update chapter 2. Di g tau ngomong apa? Speechless sendiri. Yang pasti di kali ini menikmati menulis ini fic. Jadwal update rencananya satu minggu sekali, jadi yang tau acc Facebook di silahkan ingatkan di tentang hari update. Di orangnya kalau g kepepet suka bosan dan males ngerjain sih.

**Untuk icying yang g log in.**

Kyaaaa. Kamu paham apa maksud summary. Senengnya. Hehe, iyadong pasti Akashi punya alsan kenapa begitu. Semoga setelah baca chapter ini kamu g mau motong-motong Akashi lagi ya. Kan kasian Kouki jadi janda. TwT.

Makasih untuk review, follow dan fave. Di seneng banget atas apresiasinya,# peluk satu-satu.

Saran, kritik dan komentar diperlukan untuk perbaikan fic.

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Pairing: jelas Akafuri.**

**Warn: Sho-ai, standart warning, dan alur maju mundur, OOC.**

**Aaa, g sanggup ngelihat FFN dan AO3 tapi Akafuri lama banget pertumbuhannya. Jadi, ngeprodusen sendiri deh. Ayo gelakkan semangat Akafuri.**

* * *

**Happy reading minna ^-^**

* * *

"Seijuurou-_san_." Suara itu pelan, gemetar, hampir tak bisa berucap dengan benar. Tapi, entah kenapa, selalu berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

Akashi menatap pemuda yang kini tertunduk itu, ia tak bisa melihat wajah itu dengan jelas. Sosok itu selalu bergetar tiap kali ia menatapnya makin _intens_.

* * *

Latar tempat berubah menjadi sebuah ruang ganti dimana ia dan pemuda itu hanya dikelilingi oleh benda-benda kotak besi yang berjejer. Akashi menekan tubuhnya merapat pada tubuh itu, memerangkapnya dalam kungkungannya. Pemuda itu hanya menunduk, tak berani menatap Akashi. Tapi terlihat sekali tubuhnya memerah—mungkin malu ataukah saking takutnya?

Ketika Akashi membawa lidahnya menyusuri lekuk leher yang memerah, pemuda itu mengejang, mendesah pelan—hampir tidak terdengar—dan kepalanya sedikit naik. Tapi rambut coklatnya yang agak panjang menutupi wajahnya. Akashi tak bisa mengenali persona itu.

* * *

Dua buah tangan saling terkait—sebenarnya hanya Akashi yang menggenggam—sementara yang seorang lagi tampak benar bergetar, namun tak menarik diri dari tautan. Cukup seperti itu, Akashi tahu bahwa pemuda itu setuju saja dengan perlakuannya, tak menolak. Genggaman itu mengerat dan tangan yang bergetar itu mulai berkurang tremornya.

Sekali lagi, ketika Akashi menoleh. _Lobe_ menutupi surai kecoklatan itu, kepalanya—lagi-lagi—menunduk, mantel tebal melingkupi tubuhnya yang mengigil. Telinganya dipasangi penutup, selimut leher terpasang rapat. Pemuda itu tertutup sempurna. Tertutup untuknya agar ia bisa mengetahui indentitas pemuda itu.

* * *

Yang Akashi tahu adalah ia yang seorang pemuda. Berambut coklat yang agak berantakan dan nampak sekali seperti bulu kucing. Hanya itu, ia bahkan tak pernah bisa melihat wajahnya.

Menyedihkan sekali, padahal bersitan-bersitan kenangan itu terus muncul tenggelam di pikirannya. Tapi, kenapa tak sekalipun ia bisa melihat wajah itu? Kenapa seolah susah sekali untuk mengingat dimana kiranya ia pernah melihat orang itu?

Padahal, dari setiap ingatan itu, Akashi tahu bahwa orang itu penting baginya. Sayangnya, ia merasa tak pernah mengenal pemuda itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun pemuda itu tersimpan di _database_ otaknya. Seolah orang itu tidak penting, seolah dia orang asing. Tapi kalau begitu, kenapa ia selalu mengingatnya?

Akashi menatap kosong. Jika orang itu penting baginya, apakah orang itu juga menganggapnya penting? Dan bagaimana jika ia menyakiti hati orang itu karena pemuda itu berpikir bahwa ia mengabaikannya?

Padahal, ia mengingat apapun yang terjadi selama _'Akashi yang lain' _menguasai dirinya. Ia bisa mengingat, bagaimana menyedihkannya ia ketika tak bisa melawan otaknya sendiri untuk bertindak arogan, superior dan tak kenal kata kalah. Orang yang hanya ingin kemenangan dan memaksa semua orang di timnya melakukan hal serupa. Ia yang memangkas kecintaan yang ada pada setiap diri anggota timnya terhadap basket. Menjadikannya sebagai permainan yang memiliki keharusan menang, membuat ego mereka membumbung dan membuat mereka menjadi makhluk yang tak lagi memiliki kepuasan hati sendiri.

Ia—Akashi—sangat buruk, tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Ia jelas sudah menyakiti semuanya dengan semua superioritas yang ia miliki. Ia menyedihkan. Shintarou, Daiki, Atsushi, Ryouta, Tetsuya…berapa kalipun kukatakan, rasanya aku masih belum termaafkan. Kumohon, maafkan aku.

Dan ia juga ingat, bagaimana ia membuat tim Rakuzan lebih nampak seperti monster daripada olahragawan. Seolah mesin penghancur yang tak memiliki hati, hanya memiliki kemenangan sebagai tujuan dan visi hidup mereka. Ia kembali membuat basket tak lagi berarti. Ugh, terlampau menyedihkan.

Tapi yang paling menyedihkan, kenapa dia tak mengingat sedikitpun mengenai pemuda itu? Dia seolah kotak kecil yang tersimpan rapat dalam ruang besar memori Akashi. Seolah sengaja dibuang. Sengaja dihapus agar Akashi tak pernah bisa bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi dan mencoba memilikinya.

"_Tch_, sebenarnya? Apa yang terjadi selama '_kau'_ yang mengatasi segalanya?" Akashi memegangi kepalanya yang serasa berdenyut.

Ia mengingat semua orang yang dia temui di tahun-tahun ia bertukar posisi dengan _'sang adik'_. Semuanya ia hapal di luar kepala. Mereka semua seolah _file_ komputer yang sudah jelas letak _room_-nya, tinggal di-klik dan ia bisa mendapat semua data mengenai orang itu yang sudah tersimpan di memori otaknya.

"Kenapa '_kau'_ seolah menyembunyikannya dariku?" ucap Akashi gamang.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jujur saja, Akashi membenci perasaan aneh yang mengaduk-ngaduk perutnya. Membenci bagaimana perasaanya campur aduk begitu saja, senang, sedih, gundah, bingung, takut semuanya menyatu dan membuatnya merasa mual.

Ia kembali memikirkan pemuda yang kiranya tak pernah bisa ia ingat itu. Sebenarnya, siapa dia? Sosok itu terus-terusan menggumul di pucuk-pucuk pikirannya dan kemudian mengabur setiap kali Akashi mencoba mengingat. Argh, ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal—sebenarnya, lebih ke arah membuatnya frustasi ketika kehilangan sesuatu yang memiliki harga dalam hidupnya. Seperti pertandingannya melawan Murasakibara yang membuatnya mempertaruhkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang kapten.

Memijit pelipisnya pelan, Akashi mendudukkan tubuhnya dan matanya tak sengaja menangkap benda persegi panjang tipis di atas nakas. Sudut-sudut bibir Akashi tertarik, ia memejamkan matanya, mengingat bagaimana wajah itu memerah, mengingat bagaimana pemuda itu menunduk.

Ahhhh, kenapa rasanya sebegini menyenangkan?

Tapi, kenapa pemuda itu menangis? Apa benar ia yang sudah menyakiti pemuda itu?

Sial. Sial, sial. Kenapa ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih? Kenapa ia merasa tidak nyaman setiap kali me-reminesansi punggung yang berlari gemetar itu?

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Pemuda itu, manis sekali. Kalau dilihat dari _wallpaper_ ini, Akashi tidak bisa mendeskripsikan apapun selain—manis, ah boleh tambah ceria juga? Hm, serta sepertinya orang itu murah senyum. Ditambah, dia juga lucu—pemuda yang suka boneka. Imut. Dan rambutnya itu, warnanya coklat dan kalau dilihat-lihat, sepertinya, lembut—persis seperti anak kucing. _Ahh_, Akashi ingin mengelusnya.

* * *

**BRAK**

'_Apa-apan kau, Akashi?! Kenapa kau bertingkah konyol begini?! Dan lagi, ingat dirimu yang pria,P-R-I-A dan dia juga pria! Jangan bodoh, kau masih normal!'_

* * *

Tapi, bukannya dia—Akashi yang lain—juga menyukai pria? Lalu apa salahnya jika ia juga menyukainya? Kalau dipikir lagi, bukannya dia sudah jadi _gay_ juga sebenarnya? Akashi—dia—dan Akashi yang itu—kepribadiannya yang lain—bukannya berada dalam satu badan? Jadi, satu tubuh, satu cara fisiologis, satu susunan syaraf, satu hati. Wajar saja kan, kalau mereka berdua…_gay_?

* * *

**BRAK**

'_Ohh, tidak-tidak. Nasib keluarga besar Akashi tergantung padamu, semua aset keluarga harus kau yang menggulirkannya. Kau harus memutar rodan perusahaan, memproduksi banyak uang dan membuat mereka tetap menjadi keluarga yang masuk di jajaran orang terkaya di dunia. Lagipula, keluarga ini harus ada penerus. Dan apa yang terjadi jika dirimu gay? Pasanganmu tidak akan bisa memberikanmu keturunan. Siapa yang akan menjalankan perusahaan selanjutnya setelah dirimu pensiun?_

_Jadi, peringatkan dirimu untuk tetap menjadi normal, Akashi!'_

* * *

_Arghh_, tidak bisa. Kepalaku penuh oleh dirinya. Tapi –

"Hey kau, kenapa kita memiliki selera yang sama?" Akashi menjilat bibirnya—ini pasti kebiasaan Akashi yang satunya—dan menatap cermin yang merefleksikan dirinya sendiri." Sama-sama menyukai pemuda yang memiliki rambut coklat."

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bunyi decitan sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai terdengar sepenjuru _gym_ tim basket Seirin. Latihan ini masih saja panas meski mereka telah menjadi yang nomor satu. Tak ada istilah pengenduran—karena menjadi juara berarti harus mempertahankan gelar. Walaupun setelah _Winter Cup_ ada jeda seminggu, tetap saja rasanya lelah.

"Furihata-_kun_ hari ini membolos lagi?" Riko bertanya dengan nada mengerikan, kipas kertas besar tergenggam di tangan.

Tak ada sahutan. Semua orang memasang tampang yang sama—bingung.

"Bisa beritahu alasan yang membuatnya berani-beraninya meninggalkan latihan?" Pelatih muda yang kini menginjakkan kaki di kelas tiga menatap satu per satu pemain yang beristirahat di _bench_.

"Kami juga tidak tahu. Dia tidak memberi kabar sama sekali. Bahkan, ia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini." Fukuda dan Kawahara memasang tampang panik. Semua mata menyorot pada mereka berdua." Kemarin, ketika kami bertiga, aku, Fukuda dan Furihata ke Maji Burger seperti biasa—yah, semenjak kau tahu—_Winter Cup_—Furihata terlihat selalu murung, jadi kami berpikir untuk menghiburnya dengan mengajaknya pergi kesana. Dan itu sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin kami sebulan ini, tapi kemarin, walau bukan pertama kali kami memergoki Furihata menangis, kemarin itu rasanya Furihata terlihat jauh lebih menyedihkan. Dan, ketika dia bilang mau pergi ke toilet sebentar, dia sama sekali tidak kembali sampai kami pulang. Padahal, kami menunggunya selama tiga jam."

Kiyoshi memasang tampang khawatir yang sangat kentara, tak jauh berbeda dengan orang lainnya. Memang benar, Furihata malah jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya setelah final _Winter Cup_. Kemampuan basketnya menurun tajam, ia sering jadi sasaran kemarahan pelatih karena main asal-asalan. Bahkan beberapa kali dicium bola karena melamun saat latihan _passing_. Dan keadaannya yang begitu—jelas ia tidak baik-baik saja, tapi mereka tak berpikir akan sebegini parahnya.

"Lalu, apa kalian sudah menghubungi ponselnya?!" Hyuuga mengeluarkan hawa mencekam. Sebagai kapten yang baik, ia takkan membiarkan anak buahnya mengalami masalah.

Kedua pemuda itu menggeleng." Tidak diangkat. Bahkan, ia meninggalkan tasnya." Fukuda mengangkat tas warna coklat tanah, identik sekali dengan pemuda bermata kucing itu." Aku membawanya, karena kupikir, ia akan sekolah hari ini."

Riko tampak berpikir." Kalian tahu apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini?"

"Apa mungkin karena kata-katanya awal masuk tim basket? Ingin mempunyai pacar dan gadis yang disukainya itu hanya akan mau jalan dengannya jika ia menjadi nomor satu dalam suatu hal?"

"Jadi, maksudmu—semua ini karena seorang gadis?" Kagami mengernyit tak paham.

"Apa gadis itu menolaknya?" suara itu pecah dari Izuki yang sedari tadi hanya jadi pendengar, semua orang dalam ruangan berpikir.

Jika itu terjadi. Ini mungkin saja menjelaskan semuanya.

"Tidak."

"HUAAAA, KUROKOOOOOO. JANGAN MENGAGETKANKU, SIALAN!"

Kuroko menatap datar Kagami dengan ekspresi khasnya." Aku sedari tadi berada disini, Kagami-_kun_."

"TAPI, KAU –

**Prak**

* * *

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik dengan apa yang akan Kuroko katakan." Riko meniup kipas kertasnya seolah meniup pistol. Sementara Kagami mengerang karena badannya menjadi korban." Jadi, Kuroko-_kun_. Bisa kau jelaskan?!"

"Ketika final itu, saat kita semua di ruang ganti. Aku melihat Furihata-_kun_ keluar lebih dahulu dan aku mengikutinya." Ada jeda yang diambil. Semua orang memandang Kuroko dengan tatapan, '_kau penguntit?'_. Kuroko menggelengkan kepala." Saat final, aku melihat wajah Furihata-_kun_ yang sama sekali tidak menikmati kemenangan kita. Saat keluar dari stadium, Furihata-_kun_ terus-terusan melihat _handphone_-nya dan wajahnya kelihatan cemas. Kupikir, itu karena gadis itu. Tapi, ketika seorang gadis menemuinya, dia malah meninggalkan gadis itu."

Kuroko menghela nafas, entah kenapa semenjak Winter Cup berakhir ia lebih bisa berekspresi. Mungkin karena semua bebannya selama ini sudah tuntas." Dan wajahnya masih tetap cemas."

Hening membanjiri seluruh _gym_ Seirin.

"Jadi, Furihata sudah menolak… seorang gadis?!" Hyuuga meraup sunyi dengan suara bernada frustasi." Aku bahkan belum satupun, sialan bocah itu!"

"Aku hanya punya satu pacar. Dan itu…aku yang menembaknya." Orang yang dianggap paling normal—Tsuchida—berkomentar lirih. Malah terlihat ikut _galau_.

"Sudahlah," ucap Kiyoshi kebapakan." Mungkin dia lebih untung." Semua orang mengangguk." Walaupun aku juga ingin sih."

Semua anggota langsung mencibir—abaikan Kuroko yang tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya. Toh yang ada di hatinya hanya basket.

"Ah, aku sih tidak masalah. Kan masih ada Mitobe, iya 'kan sayang?" Koganei berujar polos. Sengaja mengalungkan sebelah tangannya pada Mitobe yang hanya diam.

"Menjauh kau. Dasar homo."

"Huee, jahatnya. Daripada kau tidak punya pacar."

"Aku –

"Tidak laku, dasar kacamata pemarah."

"SIALAN KAU!"

**Prak, prak, prak, prak.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Semua anggota Seirin mengusap kepala mereka yang membenjol.

"Kita sedang membahas tentang Furihata-_kun_. Bukan mengenai nasib kalian yang jomblo!" Sekali lagi, Riko meniup kipas kertas besar—raksasa—nya seolah meniup debu." Jadi, fokuslah!"

Pemuda bersurai biru muda menatap pelatih perempuan mereka dengan pandangan setengah jengkel setengah merajuk." Tapi kenapa aku juga kena?"

Satu-satunya perempuan di ruangan tersebut berjengit kemudian cekikikan." Oh maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat."

"Padahal sendirinya juga jomblo," sinis Hyuuga tak berpikir sebelumnya.

Aura suram kemudian.

"Ohhhhh. Be-gi-tu ya?!"

"A-ah, tidak bicara apa-apa. Sungguh Rikooo, aku tidak bermaksud begituuuu."

"RASAKAN KAU, HYUUGAAAA."

**Prak**

Anggota tim Seirin hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Kalau begini? Kapan membahas Furihata?

* * *

**15 menit kemudian.**

"Jadi. Apa kemungkinan yang terjadi pada Furihata selain karena gadis?" tanya Riko dengan wajah iritasi—terutama di bagian gadis. Dia bahkan tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya, rasanya iri.

"Aku sama sekali gagal paham. Dia bukan orang yang punya impian khusus."

"Impiannya hanya dapat pacar."

"Terlalu normal."

"Terlalu manusiawi."

"Terlalu biasa."

"Bisa dibuat puisi."

"Diam Izuki!"

**Satu kibasan kipas.**

"Kembali ke pokok utama."

"Dia seperti kebanyakan anak SMA lainnya."

"Karena dia tidak punya impian khusus. Makanya, semuanya jadi aneh ketika Furihata-_kun_ tiba-tiba terlihat seperti orang depresi berat."

"Apa jangan-jangan dia punya gadis impian baru?" Kembali, Izuki yang membuat semuanya dengan segera membuat konklusi.

"Mungkin saja. Bisa jadi karena itu ia tidak melirik lagi gadis sebelumnya." Sahutan polos meluncur lurus dari Kagami.

"Ternyata Furihata _playboy_ jugaaaa!" Hyuuga kembali meratapi nasib.

"Pacarku cuma satuuu."

"Anakku tak lagi polosss!"

"Dia bukan anakmu Kiyoshiiiii!"

"Aku punya Mitobeee."

"Bukan. Furihata-_kun_ tidak seperti itu."

"GYAAAA, KUROKOOOOO. SEJAK KAPAN KAU DISITUUUU!"

Kali ini semua orang dalam tim Seirin melotot bersamaan—tidak termasuk yang bersangkutan—saat mendengar Kuroko yang sedari tadi diam bersuara. Ia hanya melirik dan menggunakan _trademark_-nya, _'aku ada disini sedari tadi'_.

"Jadi? Kau tau sesuatu tentang ini semua?!"

Kuroko tidak mengangguk tidak juga menggeleng. Ia menatap semua anggota Seirin satu persatu." Tidak, tapi, setahuku Furihata-_kun_ tidak pernah membicarakan gadis manapun semenjak ia mulai aktif basket."

"Mungkin saja dia tidak membahasnya denganmu. Tapi, dengan yang lain mungkin saja 'kan?!"

Diam beberapa saat.

Pemuda paling—ehm pendek ehm—yang berada disana menunduk." Dia satu hobi denganku. Kami sering berbicara. Dan dia… tidak pernah membahas soal wanita."

Sekelebat, Kuroko ingat. Ketika itu, Furihata mendadak terlihat sedih saat akhir pertandingan final _Winter Cup_. Tidak, lebih tepatnya saat papan skor menentukan siapa pemenangnya.

'_Apa ini berkaitan dengan Rakuzan—lebih spesifiknya, Akashi?!'_

Tanpa sadar Kuroko mengepalkan tangan. _'Semoga saja itu tidak benar.'_

* * *

**TBC**

hiks, hiks. Susah banget ya kalau g masukin tim Seirin ke dalam fanfic dimana salah satu tokohnya adalah char yang berasal dari sana apalagi dengan tema high school begini. Sebenarnya perdebatan Seirin kelihatan nggak penting padahal itu yang jadi penghubung chapter depan sama chapter kemarin atau mungkin mempengaruhi jalan cerita. Saa na, lihat nanti lah.

Untuk yang enggak login.

Michiyo : di sendiri aja ngerasa nasib Furi-chan ngenes sekali. Iya, dia mau cari Kouki kok. Tenang aja. :3

Icyng : noooo, jangan. Furi jadi janda beneran nanti. Padahal di sendiri juga keki sama Akashi.#ulurin sapu tangan. makasih pujiannya, kan di jadi gede kerah baju #diinjek.

Makasih buat semua review, follow dan favoritnya. Senengnya #peluk satu-satu.

Mohon review lagi, komentar, kritik dan sarana diperlukan untuk perbaikan fic.

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Pairing: jelas Akafuri.**

**Warn: Sho-ai, standart warning, dan alur maju mundur, OOC.**

**Aaa, g sanggup ngelihat FFN dan AO3 tapi Akafuri lama banget pertumbuhannya. Jadi, ngeprodusen sendiri deh. Ayo gelakkan semangat Akafuri.**

* * *

**Happy reading minna ^-^**

* * *

Tokyo Disneyland merupakan taman hiburan terpopuler ketiga di dunia dan terbesar di Tokyo. Terdiri dari lima area bermain dengan tema World Bazaar, Adventure land, Westren land, Fantasy land, Tomorrow Land, Toon Land, Critter Country dan di sertai 41 wahana hiburan. Dengan kelebihan yang dimiliki, tentu saja banyak pengunjung yang ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan disana. Begitu juga dengan dua pasangan merah-coklat itu.

Akashi memakai _T-shirt_ berwarna hitam dan celana _jeans_ biru malam selutut—sengaja ia berpakaian seperti ini agar tak ada orang yang mengenalinya—menggandeng tangan Furihata memasuki gerbang taman hiburan. Ia membetulkan letak topinya agar menutupi setengah wajahnya ketika Furihata masih menatap riskan tautan tangan mereka.

Pemuda itu tahu Furihata bukanlah orang yang masa bodoh dengan opini publik—Ia orang yang perasa. Dan Akashi tahu benar apa yang membuat Furihata begini. Dua pemuda, bertautan tangan dan baju yang—ehm hampir ehem—seperti _couple,_ jelas membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian dan juga mengundang tatapan meremehkan.

Kalau Akashi _sih_, mana peduli. Yang terpenting ia bisa bersenang-senang dengan Furihata dan ia sama sekali tak mau memikirkan orang lain. Hah, sudah syukur Furihata akhirnya mau dia ajak berjalan keluar berdua tanpa banyak alasan berbelit seperti biasanya. Mereka sudah sebulan tak bertemu, Akashi jujur saja sangat merindukan Furihata—entah dengan pemuda itu. Salahkan semua tugas ayahnya yang sudah hampir setengahnya dilimpahkan padanya—membuat waktunya bertemu dengan orang yang telah lama menginvasi hatinya itu menjadi jauh berkurang.

"_Hey_, jangan terus menunduk begitu. Memangnya kau mau mencari uang receh yang jatuh?"

Berjengit panik—itu adalah reaksi wajar Furihata Kouki setiap kali Akashi berbicara dengannya. Pelan-pelan ia mengangkat wajahnya dan bertatapan dengan mata lain warna di bawah lindung topi hitam. Ia mundur selangkah ke belakang, merona ketika tadi mengingat bahwa jarak mereka terlalu dekat. Pemuda coklat itu ingin kembali menunduk tapi Akashi sudah memprotesnya secara tidak langsung—jadi ia tidak mau lagi melakukan hal yang membuat Akashi merasa jengkel, Furihata mengigit bibir.

'_Ugh, ini pertemuanmu setelah tak bertemu dengannya sebulan,Kouk! Ayolah, angkat percaya dirimu_!'

Perlahan Furihata menatap mata tajam yang kini melembut, membuatnya seolah dibalut rasa nyaman yang tiba-tiba menyelimutinya. Membuatnya tak merasakan lagi tatapan menusuk dari orang-orang yang terus memandangi mereka sepanjang jalan. Membuatnya merasa—aman.

Tapi, tatapannya terlalu _intens_. '_TIDAK KUAT, FURIHATA MENYERAHH!_'. Ia sendiri tidak menyadari kalau pipinya kembali memerah padam.

Akashi terkekeh melihat reaksi dari wajah Furihata yang menurutnya—imut. Bagaimana pemuda itu menunduk, bagaimana pemuda itu berjengit, bagaimana pemuda itu memerah, bagaimana pemuda itu—menggigit bibir. Akashi ingin menggantikan fungsi gigi si Chihuahua-nya untuk yang satu ini.

"Ayo. Sudah jam sebelas dan kita belum menaiki satu wahanapun."

Pemuda yang dibalut kaos dalam berwana _cream_ dan cardigan hitam tipis kembali berjengit, kemudian mengangguk. Rambut coklat halus seperti bulu anak kucingnya bergoyang lembut."U-uhm, ba-baiklah."

"Kau mau naik wahana apa, hm?"

Menatap pada denah taman hiburan, iris coklatnya menatap satu wahana yang langsung saja menarik perhatiannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia rasanya ingin memilin ujung baju. Ugh, seperti anak gadis.

"Jadi?"

"Ca-ca-cangkir putar!" Duhhhhhhh, Furihata malu sekali mengatakannya. Ia seperti remaja perempuan yang ingin berduaan dengan pacarnya. Ah, tidak masalah Furihata. Kau 'kan sudah sebulan tidak bertemu dengannya. Jadi, wajar jika kau ingin berdua dengannya walaupun permainannya… tidak pria-_ish_ sekali.

"Seperti anak kecil," kekeh Akashi tapi ia sama sekali tak menolak.

"Bi-biar saja." _Yang penting bisa berdua denganmu._

"Baiklah."

Kakinya yang berbalut celana panjang putih mengikuti langkah Akashi. Yang Furihata tahu, hari ini, ia akan bersenang-senang—dengan Akashi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari sudah menunjukkan lewat pukul satu siang ketika Akashi dan Furihata duduk berdua di salah satu _café_ kecil yang terdapat di taman hiburan. Akashi meminum segelas _coffe latte_ dan Furihata sendiri sedang menikmati secangkir _ice cream_ coklat. Suasana hening di antara mereka, sesekali Furihata mencuri pandang pada Akashi namun langsung memalingkan wajah ketika mata mereka bertemu.

Dilihat darimanapun. Akashi itu—_uhm_, tampan. Garis wajahnya maskulin, rahangnya tegas—namun tidak setegas Kagami yang membuat wajahnya terlihat sangar—dan juga hidungnya itu mancung. Keseluruhannya membuat Akashi terdefinisi sebagai salah satu makhluk berjenis laki-laki yang masuk golongan tampan. Belum lagi mata dwiwarna itu malah membuat tatapannya memikat Furihata makin dalam—walau awalnya malah membuatnya ingin kencing di celana. Satu poin plus lagi, rambut merah delimanya itu memberikan daya tarik tersendiri yang membuat ketampanan Akashi meningkat tajam.

Satu kata, sempurna.

Belum lagi, tambahan kalau ia anggota generasi keajaiban, makhluk dengan _IQ_ yang jauh di atas rata-rata, berjiwa kepemimpinan kuat dan juga—keluarga konglomerat. Lengkaplah sudah. Pasti banyak sekali wanita yang mengincarnya.

Makanya itu, setiap kali Akashi meminta kejelasan hubungan mereka Furihata selalu menghindar. Bukannya ia tidak suka Akashi—ia sangat menyukai pemuda itu, walau tetap ketakutan jika di dekatnya—tapi status dan kedudukan mereka begitu jauh. Baik fisik, _skill_ apalagi harta. Furihata hanya seujung kuku jari kelingking Akashi.

_Extremely perfect man plus extremely ordinary man equivalen with extremely mixture for disaster life. _

Yap, dia hanya akan jadi benalu jika ia memilih untuk bersamanya.

"Kouki?"

Akashi menatapnya dalam dan Furihata sama sekali tidak bisa berkutik karena hal itu.

Kenapa suasananya jadi tiba-tiba tegang begini?

"Kau memikirkan tentang strata lagi?" Suara Akashi dalam dan mencekam, menelisik langsung pada syaraf sensoriknya.

"Uhk-uhk, te-terimakasih." Furihata meneguk gelas air putih yang diberikan Akashi—yang entah sejak kapan ada disana—dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia menormalkan nafasnya." Ti-tidak kok."

**Ctik**

"A-awww," jeda saat ia mengelus-elus dahinya." Sa-sakit," gumamnya memberengut.

Menghela nafas, pemuda berambut merah itu melembutkan tatapannya pada Furihata yang mulai mengkeret. Ia meletakkan dagunya pada jemari menyatu yang disangga siku." Nikmati saja hari ini, Kouki."

Wajah Furihata menghangat, cepat-cepat ia mengambil gelas di depannya dan menyesap minuman itu pelan. Entah sejak kapan _ice cream_ jadi panas begini, ahh mungkin karena Furihata yang terlalu gugup. Lalu, kenapa pahit… ya?

"Kouki, kau menciumku."

Eh, cium?

"Ti-tidak. A-aku kan dari tadi disini," kilah Furihata, ia menggeleng cepat.

"Iya."

Berusaha tetap tenang, padahal hati sudah tidak karuan. Furihata menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik cangkir—menutupi mukanya yang kian menghangat. "Ti-tidak."

"Iya."

"Ti-tidak."

"Iya."

"Ti-tidak."

"Tidak."

"Iya. _Uphhhh_!" Cepat-cepat si kucing manis menutup mulut. Tidak tahu lagi ia harus bereaksi seperti apa. Akashi benar-benar keterlaluan. Mempermainkannya. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya mengukir seringai."Se-seijuurou-_san_," erang Kouki putus asa.

"Ya?"

"…"

**Tuk**

Mata Kouki membulat ketika jari telunjuk Akashi menyentuh hidungnya. Ia membeku di tempat, tak bisa bergerak, kaku, mati rasa sesaat. Pandangnya memaku wajah Akashi yang mendekat padanya.

Semakin dekat.

Kouki masih membeku.

Semakin semakin dekat.

Mata Kouki mulai berkedip-kedip lucu.

Semakin semakin semakin dekat.

Kouki memejamkan mata.

**Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg.**

**Gyuut**

Refleks Furihata memekik ketika ujung hidungnya dicubit Akashi. Tangannya menggapai-gapai lengan Akashi agar bisa lepas dari pemuda yang dengan santainya masih meletakkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari pada hidung Kouki—menjepitnya—sementara satu tangannya yang bebas menyangga dagunya. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tipis.

"Ngesiijoohrooh-ngaaannn, nghepaskhaaannn."

"Tidak."

"Ngepaskhaannn."

"Hukuman untuk yang berpikiran mesum."

"Nghaakk, nhaakuh ngaakk mhehhsummhhh. Ngesiijoohrooh-ngaaannn ngyanhhgg mhehhsummhh."

Akashi terkekeh, masih betah menjepit hidung kecil itu meski pemuda yang menjadi pemilik hidung sudah lunglai tak bisa meronta.

"Ngesiijoohrooh-ngaaannn, nhaakuh ngakhhh nghiisa nhahhhfhhaassshh. Puahhhh. Hah, hah, hah."

Furihata memompa paru-parunya kuat-kuat. Mengisi lagi kekosongan yang tercipta karena kekejaman Akashi padanya. Ia menatap Akashi sebentar dengan pipi menggembung—namun ketakutannya muncul lagi dengan cepat ketika matanya bertemu dengan iris dwiwarna, ia menunduk." Ja-jahat."

"Hm?"

"Ti-tidak ada."

Hening kembali mengisi ruang dengar mereka.

"A-ano. Ya-yang itu tadi."

"Yang?"

Menunduk dalam."Yang _ki-ki-ki-ki-ki-ki-ki –_

"_Kissu?"_ Akashi melengkapi dengan santai.

Furihata mengangguk cepat namun tak mau menatap Akashi. Ia malu sekali.

"Oh, kau meminum minumanku." Kepala Furihata langsung terangkat, duduk tegap sempurna, matanya membulat lucu." _Indirect kiss,_ Kouki," serang Akashi dengan senyum jahil.

Yang diberitahu menggeleng cepat. Wajahnya yang hangat semakin menghangat. Jika ada yang bisa mengalahkan merahnya kulit _strawberry_, mungkin itu adalah wajah Furihata saat ini.

"Ma-mana mungkin. Tadi itu aku minum –." Suaranya langsung mengecil saat melihat cangkir apa yang kini ada dihadapannya." Ko-ko-ko-ko-ko-ko –

"Kopiku," ucap Akashi melengkapi—lagi.

Furihata ingin pingsan saja. Lalu amnesia dan akhirnya dia lupa segalanya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Seijuurou-_san_."

Furihata memasuki ruangan yang penuh dengan aura suram dan pernak-pernak aneh yang membuat bulu kuduk meremang. _Obake's House_, wahana untuk ajang uji adrenalin yang membuat Furihata benar-benar menciut setengah mati. Sebenarnya ia ingin masuk dengan Akashi, tapi keadaan tak mengizinkan. Pasangan _straight_ boleh masuk berdua, lesbian boleh masuk bersama dan gay sendiri-sendiri.

Tidak adil, diskriminasi. Padahal 'kan—Furihata juga ingin masuk bersama Akashi. Dan alasan ia masuk kesini juga agar bisa berduaan dengan Akashi. Padahal, Furihata takut setan setengah mati. Jadi, kalau takut 'kan bisa minta perlindungan Akashi.

Singkatnya, Kouki _modus_.

"Seijuurou-_san_."

Langkah Furihata kecil-kecil. Ia menatapi setiap sudut ruangan depan wahana. Mereka berdua sudah berjanji akan bertemu disini—Akashi masuk terlebih dahulu. Tapi, kenapa disini tidak ada Akashi? Kenapa hanya ada pasangan lainnya saja? Mana Akashi? Dimana pemuda itu menunggunya?

"Se-seijuurou-_san_," panggil Furihata hampir menangis. Pasangan lain sudah mulai melakukan perjalanan, ruangannya tiba-tiba makin gelap belum lagi suara-suara mencurigakan yang membuat urat-urat keberanian Furihata meluncur ke titik terendah. Ia sendirian dan dia ketakutan.

"Se-seijuurou-_san_."

Tak ada sahutan. Hening.

**Deg!**

Menelusuri lorong lagi, matanya sudah tak fokus menatap sekeliling. Semuanya seolah berbayang-bayang.

"Se-seijuurou-_san_, a-aku takut."

Mendadak pikirannya berputar. _Final Winter Cup_, tatapan Akashi yang berbeda, janji yang tak ditepati Akashi, tak ada kabar dari Akashi dan Akashi melupakannya.

"Se-seijuurou-_san_. Ja-jangan bercanda!"

Isakan halus terdengar, tapi bukan dari sudut seperti biasanya kejadian sebelum pemunculan hantu yang ada di film. Ini berasal dari Furihata sendiri. Ia menahan nafas.

Tidak, bohong. Tadi itu nyata. Ia bersama Akashi.

"Seijuurou-_saaannnn_. A-aku mohooonn, berhenti!"

Tanpa sadar ia melangkah mundur, menabrak meja dan merasakan punggungnya keram. Rasanya sakit sekali.

**Deg. Deg. Deg.**

"Se-seijuurou-_saaann_. To-tolong berhenti! _Hiks_."

'_Furihata-kun_.'

Bagaimana kalau Akashi benar-benar meninggalkannya? Ini hanyalah imajinasinya?

"Ti-tidak. Se-seijuurou-_san_. Ja-jangan _hiks_ pergi!"

**Grep**

Furihata meronta kesetanan, ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari kungkungan orang yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya." Lepaskaan. _Hiks_. Lepaskannn! Aku mau mencari Seijuurou-_saaannn_! _Hiks,_ _hiks_."

Tidak peduli, masa bodoh kalau ia terlihat seperti perempuan. Ia hanya ingin mencari Akashi. Ia belum mengatakan kalau ia menyayangi Akashi. Ia belum menyatakan kalau ia mencintai pemuda itu.

"Lepas, _hiks_. Lepas."

"Shhhh. Tenanglah. Aku disini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Dengan cepat ia mengangkat wajah, rasanya lehernya hampir patah. Tapi terserah, asal yang di depannya benar-benar Akashi.

"Se-seijuurou-_san_?" Kouki bertanya ragu. Matanya menatap menyelidik. Ia tidak mau tertipu.

"Ya, ini aku."

Nafas Kouki berhenti, kemudian kembali cepat lalu memelan dan akhirnya teratur. Kedua tangannya melingkari punggung pemuda itu seolah tak ingin lepas. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di dada bidang itu, mencari kehangatan.

"Ka-kau tidak akan meninggalkanku 'kan?!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Hati Kouki menghangat seketika. Perlahan, tangannya bergerak naik, menyusuri leher kemudian sampai di kepala bersurai merah—ia meremas rambut itu pelan.

"Se-seijuurou-_san_."

Kakinya ia jinjitkan, memejamkan matanya perlahan, Kouki membawa wajahnya mendekat pada wajah yang menunduk. Tidak peduli dengan wajahnya yang memerah, ia hanya ingin bergerak maju.

**Cup**

Kouki ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan jujur kali ini. Ingin mengatakan semua yang ada di kepalanya. Apa yang selama ini ia pikirkan. Apa yang ia pendam dalam hatinya. Bahwa ia—mencintai Akashi Seijuurou.

Bibir yang bertaut itu awalnya hanya diam, kemudian bergerak lambat lalu melumat. Kouki sudah tak peduli apa yang akan ia lihat dari wajah Akashi. Ia hanya ingin menunjukkan perasaannya. Matanya terpejam rapat, tak berani melihat kenyataan sebenarnya.

Decak saliva, bibirnya—iya, bibir Furihata—yang memagut bibir Akashi yang terasa terlampau lembut, dan nafas yang tak teratur.

Furihata tak sanggup membayangkan semua ini. Wajahnya memerah padam dan jauh lebih merah dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Tidak ada dalam pikirannya ia akan bertindak seagresif ini. Tapi, pikirannya jikalau ia kehilangan Akashi membuatnya mematikan urat malunya. Ia hanya ingin Akashi terus bersamanya dan jika dengan bersikap agresif bisa membuatnya terus di sisi Akashi, kenapa tidak?

Saat satu kebutuhan pokok sebagai makhluk hidup meraung minta dipenuhi. Kedua pemuda itu melepaskan tautan bibir, mengambil udara banyak-banyak untuk menormalkan nafas. Karena malu luar biasa yang menyerangnya, Furihata yang menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Akashi lagi. Hidungnya sibuk membaui aroma parfum yang selalu saja membuatnya nyaman. Bau khas Akashi—wangi…_vanilla_?

**Deg!**

Sejak kapan Akashi mengganti parfum _musk_ menjadi aroma _vanilla_?

**Deg. Deg. Deg.**

Furihata benar-benar takut membuka mata. Ia takut dengan kenyataan yang terjadi. Tapi, ia harus tahu. Pelan-pelan kelopak matanya terbuka dan yang ia temui adalah terang. Mencoba mengenali ruangan yang ia tempati, matanya memindai sekeliling ruangan dan menemukan segala hal yang familiar baginya. Tidak salah lagi—ini kamarnya.

Kepalanya langsung menunduk, kenyataan menghantamnya telak di ulu hati.

"Tuh 'kan! Hanya mimpi. Aku benar-benar menyedihkan."

Badannya kemudian bergerak menuju sebuah rasa hangat yang nyaman. Matanya terpejam rapat." Terima saja, Kouki. Dia mencampakkanmu," gumannya malas. Ia sadari air matanya meleleh namun ia biarkan mengalir, toh tak ada yang melihat.

"Furihata-_kun_."

"Yah-yah. Siapa yang memanggilku, sih?! Tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang patah hati ini menghayalkan hari bahagianya dengan orang yang mencampakkannya, hah?!"

"Furihata-_kun_."

"Eh, kenapa suaranya makin jelas, ya?" Furihata menggaruk kepalanya." Ah, hanya mimpi!"

Dengan malas, ia kembali menenggelamkan dirinya pada kehangatan berbau _vanilla_. Sejak kapan kasurnya bisa memeluknya ya?

Sekejap, mata Furihata langsung melebar. Ia menatap ke samping dengan kecepatan kilat dan menemukan dirinya dalam pelukan…KUROKO TETSUYA?!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**TBC**

**Sebelum saya digulung sama fans Akafuri(selain saya sendiri) karena PHP. Saya mau nangis dulu.**

Yakkk, seriusan lu tangan kenapa g nurut sama hatiku yang brokoro karena ternyata itu hanya mimpi.

Ini parah dah otak di, chap selanjutnya mulai serius lagi. Ada niatan buat ini fic jadi naik pangkat—ups, rate maksudnya, tapi nanti deh mikirnya lagi.

Soal Obake's House ada gk di Disney Land Tokyo, adakan aja deh #maksa. XD

Buat yang g log in:

Icyng: kan Akashi yang satunya neng yang nyebelin, oreshi nda tau apa-apa. XD Iyaaa, ada kok yang bakal comfort-in furi tapi maaf kalau bukan Mayuzumi. Di lebih sreg Furi ditemeninnya sama Kuroko sih. gomen.

Michiyo: sama-sama ^_^. Iyup, Oreshi galau karena dia gay/ups salah. Haha, iya. Baik Bokushi maupun Oreshi emang cinta ama Kouki doang, harus itu X"D

Makasih buat semua review, follow dan favoritnya. Senengnya #peluk satu-satu.

Mohon review lagi, komentar, kritik dan sarana diperlukan untuk perbaikan fic.

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Pairing: jelas Akafuri.**

**Warn: Sho-ai, standart warning, dan alur maju mundur, OOC.**

**Aaa, g sanggup ngelihat FFN dan AO3 tapi Akafuri lama banget pertumbuhannya. Jadi, ngeprodusen sendiri deh. Ayo gelakkan semangat Akafuri.**

* * *

**Happy reading minna ^-^**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Pemuda dengan rambut warna biru muda, lahir 31 Januari, umur 17—tahun ini, tinggi 168, berat 57, berzodiak Aquarius, golongan darah A dan berjenis kelamin jelas-jelas laki-laki hanya sedang ingin berkunjung.

Ia mengetahui jika Furihata sedang dilanda masalah—yang tidak ia tahu apa—tapi ia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya dahulu karena dia pikir—semuanya akan kembali seperti semula, dengan cepat. Namun, pada kenyataannya kondisi Furihata malah makin memburuk saja dari waktu ke waktu apalagi dengan hal yang dibicarakan tim Seirin kemarin.

Ada apa dengan Furihata kemarin, _heh_? Tidak datang latihan, tidak sekolah, tidak memberi kabar. Memangnya dia pikir, dia itu manusia individual yang tidak memiliki ruang lingkup sosial. Apa dia tidak berpikir bahwa semua temannya mengkhawatirkannya? Apa dia tidak berpikir bahwa ada yang memperhatikannya—menyayanginya? Apa bahkan dia tidak sadar, ada tim Seirin yang bersamanya?

Menyebalkan, kenapa ia menyimpan semuanya sendirian?

Menghela nafas, pemuda bentukan Teiko itu menekan bel rumah dan yang dia temukan malah membuatnya tercengang. Pintu rumah Furihata—tidak dikunci. Dan saat ia masuk yang dia temui hanya gelap.

Panik melanda dengan cepat, berbagai skenario kejadian yang buruk memenuhi pikirannya. Ia segera saja menyambar sakelar terdekat dan menghela nafas lega karena tak menemui tanda kejahatan dimanapun.

Kuroko mengerutkan kening—bingung. Apa Furihata tidak ada di rumah?

Ia hampir saja berniat pulang ketika mendengar suara teriakan dari lantai atas. '_Furihata-kun, sebenarnya kau kenapa?'_

Setiap langkahnya ia percepat—bahkan dia melompat sekali dua anak tangga—agar sampai di puncak selekas mungkin ketika teriakan itu malah mulai disertai isakan. Pikiran Kuroko tidak bisa fokus. Yang berteriak itu jelas-jelas adalah Furihata.

"Furihata-_kun_."

**BRUK!**

Kuroko menghambur masuk dan mendapati ruangan ini sama dengan ruangan sebelumnya—gelap dan sunyi—dengan pengecualian suara isakan dan beberapa kali suara teriakan. Meraba dinding untuk menemukan saklar lampu, yang ia lihat setelahnya mengiris hatinya tipis-tipis.

Seorang pemuda, bergerak tidak nyaman di atas tempat tidur. Matanya terpejam rapat, bibirnya terus-terusan memanggil nama—yang berhasil membuatnya _sport_ jantung—di sela isakan itu.

**Seijuurou-san.**

Katakan kalau ini telinganya sedang rusak. Katakan kalau saat ini ia pasti sedang berkhayal. Atau kalau memang benar itu Seijuurou, pasti itu Seijuurou yang lain '_kan_? Bukan Seijuurou yang ada di Kyoto itu '_kan_? Bukan Seijuurou yang bermarga Akashi itu '_kan_? Ahaha, pasti memang dia salah dengar. Pasti. Memang dia yang menghayalkan orang yang salah. Yang jelas, tidak mungkin Seijuurou yang itu.

Sekali lagi, pemuda berambut coklat itu berteriak lirih. Kuroko berjalan mendekat, memperhatikan bagaimana tubuh itu bergerak tidak nyaman, keringat mengalir deras di tubuhnya, kepalanya menggeleng-geleng kuat. Belum lagi, baju yang ia pakai. Itu adalah _jersey_ Seirin. Jangan bilang, Furihata tidak mengurus dirinya sendiri sejak dua hari yang lalu?

Kuroko tidak kuat. Ia tidak bisa melihat pemuda itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Ia sakit saat menangkap bagaimana air mata mengucur dari kelopak yang terpejam rapat. Kenapa sahabatnya jadi begini? Ia tak pernah menyangka orang yang biasanya selalu terlihat ceria dan bersikap biasa saja bisa berada dalam kondisi yang sangat mengkhawatirkan.

Meremas kedua tangannya erat, Kuroko menahan semua kegundahan hatinya dalam-dalam. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah kembali menenangkan Furihata. Setidaknya itu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

Nafas pemuda itu—Furihata—masih tersengal-sengal ketika Kuroko memeluknya erat. Tubuh itu bahkan meronta lebih kuat. Sayangnya Kuroko tidak tinggal diam, ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan bergumam seolah dialah yang sedari tadi dipanggil Furihata—sebagai Seijuurou. Dan benar saja, perlahan pemuda yang bertendensi pengecut itu mulai bergelung dalam pelukannya dan menggumamkan kata,_'jangan tinggalkan aku,_' bagai mantra. Hati Kuroko rasanya tenang dan teriris di saat bersamaan. Tapi yang mengagetkannya adalah –

Adalah bibir yang tiba-tiba saja menempel ke bibirnya.

Astaga, Furihata menciumnya. MENCIUMNYA.

Kuroko rasanya bisa merasakan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berhenti berdetak setelah satu degupan keras.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Menarik ulur pikirannya yang sedari tadi bertarung, Akashi kembali menatap ponsel berwarna coklat itu sebelum menghela nafas. Ia lelah dengan sengketa yang terjadi di hatinya tapi jujur saja ia juga ingin tahu mengenai pemuda itu. Di satu sisi hatinya membujuk agar ia segera saja mengutak-atik ponsel itu untuk mengetahui segala hal mengenai pemuda berambut coklat—yang oh kenapa membuat jantung Akashi berdetak anomali? Namun di sisi lain, dirinya jelas-jelas menolak mentah-mentah keputusan itu. Ponsel itu barang pribadi, ia tidak mau mengusik privasi orang lain.

Tapi, jika tidak mengecek ponselnya. Kau tidak akan tahu, bukan?

Lagi, satu sisi Akashi tidak bisa menerima hal itu, membuat pikirannya kalut. Lagipula, entah sisi apa itu yang seolah berbisik agar ia tak membuka ponsel itu—hal yang malah membuatnya penasaran, makin penasaran, terlalu penasaran dan akhirnya sangat penasaran. Pikirannya makin terbelah dengan cepat, begeser saling menjauh, menebarkan hawa panas.

Ini mudah, seharusnya. Ia mengecek ponsel ini juga untuk kebaikan si pemilik agar ia bisa mengembalikan ponsel itu pada empunya. Agar mereka bisa bertemu dan Akashi menyerahkan benda penting itu kepada pemuda coklat. Kalau bisa sekalian berkenalan, kalau bisa lagi kencan dan kalau bisa lagi pacaran.

**PLAK!**

_Pikiranmu Akashi, sadarlah! _

Pemuda berambut merah itu menghembus nafas penat, pikirannya hampir tidak bisa konsentrasi karena dua pemuda berambut coklat menghantui pikirannya, menginvasi otaknya, memenuhi sistem databasenya dan menjalankan program yang membuat ingatannya terus berputar mengenai mereka—satu pemuda yang ia tidak tahu wajahnya dan satu lagi pemuda yang bertabrakan dengannya di toilet Majiba. Ia bisa gila kalau begini terus-terusan.

Sekali lagi ia melihat pada layar yang menampilkan warna hitam—tadi masih menyala walau dengan peringatan, jadi mungkin sudah tak punya _supply energy_ lagi. Akashi merebahkan dirinya pelan pada kasur tempatnya tidur selama ini, merilekskan diri dan mencoba mencari posisi nyaman. Matanya terpejam perlahan.

Biarlah dulu ia tunda mencari identitas pemuda itu.

Yah, selain karena ia lelah juga karena ia belum siap. Ada hal yang Akashi takutkan. Dan itu membuatnya merasa siaga dengan apa yang akan terjadi ke depan—atau diketahuinya ke depan.

Ya, ia tidak siap jika pada nyatanya sosok yang terus menari di pikirannya itu sudah ada yang mempunyai. Bagaimana kalau ia menyimpan foto orang yang disukainya disana? Bagaimana jika ternyata pemuda itu sudah memiliki kekasih seorang gadis manis, sopan dan periang? Atau yang paling parah, bagaimana jika pemuda itu sudah dimiliki oleh pemuda lainnya?

Tidak, Akashi tidak akan pernah siap menerima itu semua. Hatinya tidak terima jika hal yang dia ingini menjadi milik orang lain. Yang menjadi atensinya haruslah tunduk padanya. Kehormatan sebagai Akashi dipertaruhkan. Dan Akashi ingin memiliki pemuda itu, untuk dirinya sendiri. Seorang diri, hanya dia, untuk dirinya.

**DEG! DEG! DEG!**

Dentuman keras disertai dengan sengatan tiba-tiba meledak di rongga tengkoraknya, membuat kepala Akashi berdenyut nyeri. Pilu yang familiar kembali menggelayar di fisiknya, rasanya membuatnya hampir pingsan. Mengerikan, sakit sekali. Seperti di tusuk-tusuk oleh benda tajam dan kemudian luka yang dihasilkan ditarik secara paksa. Tempurung kepalanya terasa terbelah, saling menolak satu sama lain seolah magnet yang memiliki kutub yang sama.

Akashi bergelung tak nyaman, keringatnya bersimbah membasahi seluruh tubuh sementara tangannya mencengkram rambutnya kuat-kuat. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan teriakan yang tertambat di ujung bibir.

Tidak bisa, sakit sekali. Tidak sanggup. Menyakitkan.

Nafasnya berpacu seolah lari maraton, bergerak tidak teratur tanpa ritme. Setelahnya Akashi diam, tak bergerak dan nafasnya seolah orang tidur—relaks. Iris merah tersembunyi dalam beberapa waktu, kemudia kelopaknya terbuka perlahan, lalu menampakkan iris yang… berbeda warna.

**Merah dan emas.**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Furihata-_kun_. Sebaiknya kau makan dulu."

Yang dibujuk hanya menggeleng. Setelah dengan sedikit paksaan, Kuroko berhasil membuat Furihata menuruti perintahnya. Pemuda itu sekarang sudah mandi, berganti pakaian dan jauh kelihatan lebih bersih daripada satu jam yang lalu. Furihata kembali menjadi dia yang manis di mata Kuroko—maksudnya, sikap manis khasnya sebagai seorang Furihata Kouki. Walau dengan raut wajah yang tetap pucat, tapi tak apa. Setelah makannya kembali teratur, Furihata pasti akan pulih seutuhnya.

"Furihata-_kun_." Kuroko mendorong semangkuk bubur tepat di hadapan Furihata, tapi pemuda itu hanya menggeleng dengan wajah merajuk.

"Furihata-kun ka –

"Katakan dulu kau tidak mendengar apapun saat aku tidur."

Pikiran Kuroko bergulir liar. Menelisik ingatan dimana ia memergoki Furihata yang berteriak di kamarnya—dalam tidurnya. Pendengaran mana yang tak ia dengar? Furihata meneriakkan nama Seijuurou berulang 'kah? Tangisan Furihata 'kah? Permohonannya pada Seijuurou agar tak ditinggalkan 'kah? Kuroko mendengar semuanya. Sekali lagi ia menatap pada Kouki yang menampakkan wajah luar biasa cemas. Haruskah –

"Tidak," pemuda berambut biru itu menggelengkan kepalanya." Kau tidak mengigaukan apapun."

—dia berbohong?

Merasakan pandangan Furihata yang masih saja tampak curiga dan waspada, Kuroko kembali menyodorkan bubur yang ia buat pada pemuda bersurai coklat itu." Ayo makan dulu, aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu, Furihata-_kun_."

Furihata lagi-lagi menggeleng, ia merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja." Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada di rumahku dan… di kamarku?" tanya Furihata dengan volume kecil di akhir.

**Deg!**

Jantung Kuroko rasanya berhenti saat pertanyaan tersebut meluncur mulus dari bibir tipis Furihata—setengah karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa sementara setengah lagi karena malu luar biasa akibat ingatan Furihata menciumnya kala tidur.

"Orangtuamu tidak ada di rumah ya? Soalnya saat aku berkunjung—kau tahu _Coach_ sangat khawatir dan menyuruh aku memeriksa keadaanmu—aku mendapati pintu rumahmu tidak dikunci."

Seketika wajah Furihata memucat. '_Jadi, ia lupa mengunci pintu ya? Haha, sebegitu depresinya 'kah dia karena ditinggalkan Akashi?'_ Furihata membayangkan seandainya ada penjahat masuk ke rumah dan terjadi perampokan. Semua itu karena kesalahannya, lebih-lebih hanya karena patah hatinya. Menyedihkan—ah tidak, menggenaskan sekali dia. Kenapa ia tidak bisa melupakan orang yang bahkan tak mengingat lagi namanya?

"_Otou-san_ sedang ditugaskan keluar kota selama tiga bulan dan _Okaa-san_ merawat _Obaa-san_ di Kyoto, beliau sedang sakit. Sudah dua bulan ini."

Oh, pantas jika tidak ada orang di rumah selain dirinya membuat tak ada yang tahu bagaimana kondisi Furihata. Dan pastinya Furihata akan berbohong tentang keadaannya jika ditanyai kondisinya. Ceh, kalau saja ia tahu lebih awal. Keadaan Furihata pasti tak akan seburuk ini.

"Begitu. Pantas tak ada yang tahu kalau kau –

"Aku kenapa?"

Gawat, hampir kelepasan. Kuroko menahan nafas selama beberapa detik sebelum membuat wajahnya kembali seperti biasa—datar.

"Tidak ada yang tahu kalau kau… tidak enak badan."

Bunyi keramik yang ditarik di atas papan kayu terdengar, "_emh_, begitu?" tanya si pemuda bersurai coklat, setengah tak yakin tapi urung untuk melanjutkan pertanyaan—ia memilih menyendok bubur buatan Kuroko dan memakannya.

Kediaman mengisi udara di antara mereka.

Kuroko sibuk memperhatikan wajah Furihata, pucat, lesu dan jelas terpancar sedih disana. Entah kenapa, ada perasaan aneh yang menggumpal di ulu hatinya dan membuatnya merasa mual. Rasa aneh yang kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Seolah getah lambung yang menggores kasar selaput tipis disana. Tapi bukan, Kuroko yakin bukan itu penyebabnya. Rasa ini belum pernah ia rasakan dan tidak familiar. Sebuah perasaan yang tumbuh sedikit demi sedikit pada diri Kuroko semenjak ia mengenal pemuda itu.

Sebenarnya, kenapa dia?

"_A-ano_."

Keheningan pecah oleh suara Furihata yang ragu-ragu, Kuroko mengambil _milkshake_ yang entah kenapa ia lupakan keberadaannya begitu saja—mengalihkan perhatian, takutnya ia ketahuan oleh pemuda itu kalau ia sedang mengamatinya." Ya, Furihata-_kun_?"

"Aku… tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh kan tadi?"

"Maksudmu?"

Wajah Furihata memerah sekaligus horror. Ia menatap Kuroko takut-takut lalu berpaling dan menyendok sesuap bubur.

Lucu.

Eh? Kuroko berkedip. Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan?

"_Etto_.. saat aku bangun. A-aku kan berada di-di pelukanmu. Aku tidak melakukan … apa-apa '_kan_?"

Kuroko hampir tersedak minumannya sendiri, beruntungnya ia yang bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya setenang mungkin. Takkan mungkin ia mengatakan jika Furihata menciumnya, sudah barang tentu Furihata akan menghindarinya karena hal itu. Tapi, mengingat Furihata menciumnya membuat gelitik-gelitik halus di hatinya. Kuroko tersentak.

Kenapa ia tidak jijik? Kenapa ia tidak marah saat yang menciumnya adalah seorang lelaki sama seperti dirinya? Kenapa ia merasa senang?

Ia tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ia ajukan pada dirinya sendiri. Yang jelas, ia tak mau menyudahi rasa senang itu.

"Aku hanya membenarkan posisimu yang hampir jatuh dari ranjang," ia melirik Furihata dari sudut mata, berpura-pura sibuk menyedot _milkshake_." Kau tidak melakukan hal aneh, _kok_."

Dengan itu, Furihata menghela nafas lega._' Syukurlah, hanya mimpiku saja kalau aku mencium seseorang. Dan orang itu… Akashi-san.'_ Sekejap, tenang yang ia rasakan tadi berganti begitu saja.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku pulang dulu, Furihata-kun."

Furihata mengantar Kuroko sampai di depan pintu." _Hai'_, Terimakasih untuk hari ini Kuroko-_kun_." Ia memamerkan senyumnya seolah tak terjadi masalah.

Dengan anggukan Kuroko meninggalkan rumah pemuda itu, saat tubuhnya membelakangi pagar rumah keluarga Furihata, Kuroko mendengus, _' teruslah berbohong, Furihata-kun.'_ Rasa tidak nyaman itu-kembali merasuki hatinya. Sakit.

* * *

Pemuda beriris pinus itu baru saja hendak kembali ke kemar, menjalani aktifitas rutinnya—meratapi nasib namun bel rumahnya berbunyi nyaring.

"_Haih_, siapa yang kemari jam malam begini? Apa Kuroko tadi ya?"

Deringan bel kembali terdengar, Furihata mempercepat langkahnya dan meneriakkan kata' Tunggu sebentar.'

"Apa ada barang yang ketinggalan –

Tangan yang tadinya menarik _handle_ kembali mendorong daun pintu itu keras. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kecepatan di atas wajar, tubuhnya kaku di tempat lalu kemudian merosot ke lantai.

"—Seijuurou-_san_," bisiknya dengan suara lemah. Ia hampir tak mempercayai matanya sendiri, pasti ini semua hanya halusinasi, ya pasti. Ini semua karena ia terlalu merindukan orang sialan itu.

' _Arghh, lupakan dia, Kouki! Lupakan!'_

Saat ia ingin memukul dirinya sendiri karena tak kuat dengan rasa sakit yang terus menghantamnya tanpa henti, ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di gendang telinganya—tak mungkin ia lupa.

"Kouki, buka pintunya."

* * *

**TBC**

Duhh, di ngelembur buat ngerjain ini seharian. Sebenarnya ini udah dua pertiga jadi tapi yang namanya belum komplit ya belum komplit dan entah kenapa malas luar biasa melanda di. Semoga minggu depan bisa tetap update karena belum ada sedikitpun drafnya untuk chap 6. Haha, semoga. Akhirnya ada juga yang nge-comfort Furi dan saya malah membuatnya sulit dengan adanya cinta segitiga—ups, segi layang yang bertumbuk di Furi. Haha, soalnya gak asik kan ya, Furi udah menderita lahir batin tapi Akashi g berjuang bisa dapat Furi. *senyum manis ke Akashi dan digunting*

Chap depan naik pangkat—salah, rating maksudnya. Ada yang bisa menebak jalan ceritanya?

Untuk yang gk login.

Michiyo: hihi, emang dari awal udah ketahuan kan Cuma mimpi. soalnya ya gk mungkin mereka langsung sama-sama lagi dan bener-bener bahagia begitu. Kalau yang ngomong itu, Kuoki sendiri kok bukan Kuroko. Haha, g masalah kok :-) makasih juga sudah review terus

Icing: iya sih, sayang Bokushi g mau si Oreshi buat milikin Kouki. Makanya jadi gini. Haha, ternyata dia juga pengen di cium Kouki. Hayu-hayu sini saya bikin daftar siapa aja yang mau dicium sama Kou-chan unyu-unyu. XD

Koun: wahh, kau punya gejala buat jadi Kurofuri shipper? Hihi, maaf. Tak bermaksud. Tapi ini bakal happy ending kok.

306yuzu: eh? Ini udah seminggu sekali kok, maaf gk bisa lebih cepat TwT. Haha, iya. Akashi jatuh cinta sama orang yang sama dan gk nyadar #digunting. Kalo rate, chap 6 baru naik dan soal Kuroko. Sudah terjawab chapter ini kan?

Makasih buat semua review, follow dan favoritnya. Senengnya #peluk satu-satu.

Mohon review lagi, komentar, kritik dan sarana diperlukan untuk perbaikan fic.

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

Dua orang pemuda berjalan berdua dan bercanda riang, Kuroko di belakang memperhatikan bagaimana interaksi kedua pemuda itu tampak normal dan wajar—sekilas hanya seperti sahabat yang terlalu dekat ataukah mungkin seperti kakak-adik? Kini mereka ada di pusat kota Tokyo, seperti biasa tak ada yang sadar dengan kehadiran Kuroko yang memiliki hawa keberadaan minim. Bukan maksud Kuroko untuk menjadi penguntit, hanya saja, entah kenapa tingkah laku kedua pemuda itu membuatnya penasaran.

Dan ketika mereka sampai di jalan yang sepi, mata Kuroko membulat sempurna dan tubuhnya mematung. Di depannya, dua orang pemuda, sesama jenis, berciuman.

Setelah ciuman lama dan memabukkan, keduanya memisahkan diri dan saling menatap di antara keremangan cahaya bulan dan pagar-pagar pembatas rumah. Salah satu pemuda itu, yang berambut hitam dan memiliki raut wajah dingin, membisikkan kata yang hampir membuat Kuroko tersedak dan keberadaannya diketahui oleh dua orang pemuda yang kini dibuai asrama.

"_Daisuki yo, Rin."_

Saat kedua wajah itu kembali mendekat, Kuroko memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut. Meninggalkan dua pasangan yang mencinta dan dia membawa puluhan pertanyaan serta satu kalimat yang terus menggaung di kepala.

"_Daisuki yo?"_ ulangnya dengan bisikan lirih.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Pairing: jelas Akafuri.**

**Warn: Sho-ai, standart warning, dan alur maju mundur, OOC.**

**Aaa, g sanggup ngelihat FFN dan AO3 tapi Akafuri lama banget pertumbuhannya. Jadi, ngeprodusen sendiri deh. Ayo gelakkan semangat Akafuri.**

**Happy reading minna ^-^**

* * *

"Kouki, buka pintunya."

**DEG!**

Mata Furihata melebar sempurna, tangannya yang hampir mencapai kepala terhenti di udara—mengawang. Sensasi kejut yang menyebar di tubuhnya membuatnya limbung dan tak bisa bergerak, aliran darahnya berpacu dengan cara yang tidak normal. Suara itu, Furihata kenal sekali. Tapi, apa benar?

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Ini pasti hanya halusinasinya. Tidak mungkin Akashi kemari. Tidak mungkin Akashi yang itu kemari. Bukannya, Akashi yang itu sudah melupakannya?

"Kouki, kau mau aku mendobrak pintunya?"

Kenapa, kenapa khayalannya tak bisa berhenti? Kenapa halusinasi terus membayangi otaknya? Kenapa orang itu tidak mau pergi dari pikirannya? Kenapa dia seolah gila oleh orang itu? kenapa? kenapa? kenapa?

"Kouki,aku meminta sekali lagi. Buka pintunya."

Bahkan, nada memerintahnya pun sama. Haha, dia sudah benar-benar gila oleh orang itu ternyata.

Furihata menunduk, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lutut—menyembunyikan diri. Seolah dengan begini semua rasa sakit yang melingkupi dirinya akan hilang, semua kenangan indah yang serasa hanya mimpi itu akan terlupa dari pikirannya dan ia akan bebas dari semua kesepian yang menggulungnya dan menghempaskannya di atas batu karang kehancuran. Ia remuk, hancur lebur dan sudah tak berbentuk. Lantas, kenapa luka yang menggerogoti hatinya dan melubangi jiwanya tak kunjung hilang?

**Tes.**

**Tes.**

**Tes.**

Tubuhnya terguncang, tawa pedih menggema sepenjuru lorong. Furihata terkikik, menertawai dirinya sendiri yang terus dirundung pilu. Menertawai dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya tak bisa berhenti berharap jika pada akhirnya nanti Akashi akan kembali padanya, memeluknya lembut seperti dulu. Menertawai hatinya yang bahkan tak bisa membenci Akashi barang setitikpun.

Ia, bunga musim hujan yang diletakkan di tengah padang gurun. Bersaing dengan _savanna_ dan berusaha meraup tetes kehidupan yang mungkin masih tersisa. Sayang, ia lupa dirinya hanyalah bunga di musim hujan yang membutuhkan banyak air. Tidak akan bertahan meski berjuang sepenuh hati. Pada akhirnya ia hanya akan mati.

"Kouki."

**BRAK!**

"_Akh_."

Badan Furihata refleks terlempar, ia terbaring tengkurap dengan kepala menghantam lantai—keras. Membuatnya pening dan rasa sakit menggelayuti pucuk-pucuk kepalanya dan menjalar ke setiap sendi tulangnya. Ia meringis, mencoba berbalik dan mengumpat pada tenaga asing yang membuatnya terjatuh. Namun kata-katanya tertambat di kerongkongan ketika yang ada di depannya adalah –

Mata yang gemilang, berkilau dan menyebarkan aura intimidasi. Badan yang kokoh dan dilumuti kuasa meski memiliki tinggi wajar pria kebanyakan. Semua yang ada di dirinya membuat ia seolah hal paling besar, menakutkan dan kuat yang pernah ada. Pemuda beraura regal yang sedari dulu menginvasi hatinya, memaksanya terus-terusan menggemakan nama itu dalam setiap alam sadar dan bawah sadarnya.

—Akashi Seijuurou.

**Tap.**

**Tap.**

Pemuda bertendensi pengecut mengerling, menatap dari atas ke bawah dan seterusnya sebelum pemikirannya terpenuhi akan konklusi yang dianggapnya benar. Yang ada di depannya itu hanyalah halusinasi. Menyedihkan, menyedihkan. Furihata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia pasti sudah benar-benar gila. Khayalannya kali ini terlalu nyata. _Haah_, pasti karena ia semakin rindu dengan Akashi.

"Kouki."

Dan suaranya lagi, mirip sekali.

Tertawa, Furihata hanya bisa melakukan itu. Ia menatap sosok khayalannya yang merefleksi sempurna kapten penuh absolutisme asal Rakuzan. Ia tertawa lagi, membiarkan sosok itu berjongkok di depannya. Tangannya perlahan terangkat, mencoba menggapai seorang Akashi yang hanya berupa mimpi.

Dan tangan itu pada nyatanya hanya mencapai udara, tertahan 2 inci dari wajah rupawan yang menampilkan seringai—kepala Furihata miring, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Ketika tangan sosok itu menyentuh keningnya, ia tersentak, meloncat mundur penuh waspada.

"Ka-kau, pe-pergi."

Matanya bergulir cepat, ketakutan langsung merajai tubuhnya. Ia sudah gila, pikirannya sudah dikuasai sosok Akashi Seijuurou. Halusinasinya sudah tidak wajar.

Akashi melangkah mendekat, meraup wajah Furihata yang terus-terusan menggeleng dengan tangannya yang berkapal. Wajah pemuda bersurai coklat menampakkan ekspresi ketakutan yang sangat, air mata bergulir seolah tanpa henti, bibirnya merapalkan keinginan agar Akashi pergi darinya. Pemuda Rakuzan mengernyit, kemudian ia menyeringai. Furihata Kouki rayuan sempurna untuk diabaikan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mata sewarna biji pinus itu menatap nyalang, menalar jarak mereka yang sudah hilang penghalang. Furihata bergeming, mencoba menghindar dari cumbuan bibir yang terasa begitu nyata. Membuatnya berpikir jika yang terjadi ini adalah benar adanya. Bukan sekedar halusinasi yang dia buat dalam dunia khayalannya ketika mimpi membuai tidurnya yang tak nyenyak.

Awalnya lumatan bibir. Kecup, kecup, kecup dan hisap. Kemudian lidah ikut menyertai, menyapu tepian bibir Kouki yang terkatup rapat. Mencoba mempertahankan semua rasionalitas yang ada, Furihata merapatkan belahan bibirnya, ia tidak mau terbuai mimpi.

Jarak mereka kemudian kembali memanjang, tiga senti dari wajah pasangan. Furihata menggerang, tak mau lepas dari kehangatan yang membalut bibirnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya, gemetar membelai surai-surai merah yang selalu menambah pesona sang pujaan. Matanya berairnya tak kunjung berhenti mengalirkan cairan, pipinya merona karena pasokan udara yang kurang, bibirnya yang memerah dan mengkilat karena hisapan menggumam lamat-lamat.

"La-lagi. Ci-cium aku lagi."

Bibir Akashi naik sebelah, menunjukkan kuasa dirinya yang sudah membawa Furihata dalam penjara nikmat. Tanpa perlu pikir panjang bibir itu kembali bertemu dengan bibir bergetar, disambut dengan antusias. Bergelut, saling mengecup, melumat, menghisap hingga pada akhirnya belah bibir terbuka—membiarkan sang dominan menjelajah rongga mulutnya.

Furihata tak peduli, meski ini semua hanya mimpi ia tak peduli. Biarkan ia sementara berada dalam dunia yang menyenangkan. Air mata tak kunjung kering, Furihata tak pernah memejamkan mata—takut jika nanti Akashi akan menghilang dari pandangannya jika ia sedetik saja berada dalam kegelapan.

"Kouki, kau merindukanku?"

Mata itu berkedip, lalu menoleh dan menyengir. Seolah tak memiliki beban hidup dan orang di depannya bukanlah penyebabnya. Tak masalah, toh yang ada di depannya hanyalah khayalan. Ia tak perlu risau dengan semua agresifitas yang ia tunjukkan. Furihata Kouki hanya ingin bahagia dengan dunia mimpinya. "Ya, aku merindukanmu."

Sekilas ada keterkejutan yang melintas dari mata merah dan emas. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum kembali berubah menjadi tatapan ,' _aku tahu itu. Karena perkataanku mutlak.' _Furihata terkekeh, kemudian tangannya bergerak melingkari leher Akashi dan menariknya mendekat pada Furihata. Ia memagut bibir itu lapar.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Decakan saliva, lidah yang bergelut dan kepala miring. Furihata mengalungkan kedua belah tangannya di leher Akashi sementara kakinya yang tak berbalut sehelai benang—entah teronggok dimana kini kain bernama celana itu—melingkari sempurna pinggang Akashi, solid dan tak terpisah. Akashi membawa mereka berdua menaiki tangga satu-satu, berpijak kuat meski menopang tubuh Furihata yang hampir menyamai tubuhnya.

Keduanya terus berciuman, menyampaikan kasih yang tak terucap dengan kata-kata sekaligus menyalurkan hasrat yang sudah di ujung tanduk. Sebelah kaki Akashi menendang pintu keras. Membuat pintu _menjeblak_ terbuka dengan bunyi derit yang nyaring, seakan sekali saja diperlakukan kasar lagi pintu itu akan kehilangan riwayat hidup. Lepas dari engsel dan jatuh berdebam kehilangan fungsi.

Akashi melirik dari sudut matanya ketika ia memisahkan bibir mereka, membuat Furihata termegap-megap mengisi paru-parunya yang kosong dengan pasokan udara yang melimpah. Tapi tak lama setelah itu ia merajuk, menampakkan keinginan yang sangat untuk minta kembali dikecup. Nafasnya tersengal, hampir menangis—seolah anak kecil yang tak diberi mainan—ketika Akashi tak kunjung memberikan apa yang dia inginkan. Ia menggeliat, namun lirikan Akashi ke pintu di belakang mereka membuat pemuda kolong langit mengangguk—malas-malasan ia menendang pintu itu dengan kakinya yang masih menggantung di pinggang Akashi. Setelah memastikan pintu tertutup, kakinya kembali melingkar sempurna, seperti anak Koala yang tak mau kehilangan induk—melekat kuat.

Dengan itu, Akashi menghempaskan tubuh mereka berdua ke atas ranjang pemuda Seirin. Bibir mereka kembali bertautan seolah itu adalah pokok hidup mereka. Jemari yang terlatih dalam basket itu kemudian menjalar nakal, menggerayang punggung berbalut kaos basah oleh keringat. Kouki melenguh, sensasi aneh kembali membuat perutnya serasa di aduk-aduk. Punggungnya secara refleks terlengkung karena nikmat yang menyapa syaraf sensoriknya.

"Kouki."

Kepala Furihata perlahan terangkat, menatap pemuda ilusi yang makin gencar menggerayangi tubuhnya. Bibirnya tak terkatup sempurna, mendesah tiap kali bagian sensitifnya dirayu dengan cara yang menggoda, membuatnya menginginkan lebih dan lebih lagi. Badan pemuda itu terjerembad, tertarik oleh tangan kokoh yang kini membawanya dalam perangkap tubuh pemuda bersurai merah.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Akashi menggerang, memperhatikan setiap inci pemuda yang selalu menemani mimpinya tiap malam. Memperhatikan bagaimana bibir itu membuka tutup, saliva yang mengaliri dagu yang mengkilat, bola mata yang hampir terbalik ke belakang kepala karena dilanda nikmat yang tanpa henti menghujam. Ia menjilat bibir, tak sabar akan menyantap lebih dan lebih lagi bagian tubuh yang memanggil-manggil namanya minta dilayani. Dan tentu saja, Akashi akan melakukan itu dengan sepenuh hati.

"Kouki, tatap aku."

Dengan patuh pemuda yang di bawah membuka matanya perlahan. Membawa pandangan mereka satu garis lurus dan Akashi kembali menyelami kenikmatan dosa yang hanya mereka berdua yang tahu—menurut pikirnya. Walaupun pada nyatanya, jika seluruh dunia inipun tahu jika ia menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda biasa bernama Furihata Kouki. Itu sama sekali tak masalah, ia malah akan menyambut itu semua dengan seringai lebar. Karena dengan itu, semua orang tahu jika pemuda yang kini ditindihnya adalah miliknya, hanya dirinya, untuknya, dan kepadanya. Tak ada yang lain.

Akashi adalah orang yang posesif, catat itu dalam hati dan ingatan kalian, kalau perlu patri. Ia tak suka membiarkan miliknya diambil oleh orang lain, meski itu adalah kepribadiannya yang lain. Ia tetap saja takkan bisa menerima. Furihata hanyalah miliknya seorang diri.

Dalam-dalam ia tatap mata yang seolah melamun, yang ia ketahui pasti jika pemuda itu tak sadar secara pasti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi mana Akashi peduli, ia hanya ingin memiliki Kouki. Malam ini juga. Meski harus menjadi orang egois dan peran antagonis dalam hubungan mereka, ia tak masalah. Selama ia memastikan Kouki menjadi miliknya, semua yang salah akan tetap benar. Karena Akashi mutlak, yang membantahnya mati saja.

Ia meraup nafas berat sebelum menghembuskannya, jemarinya menjepit dagu itu di antara ibu jari dan telunjuk, mengangkat wajah itu dan membelai dagunya pelan—membuat Furihata melenguh dan menggesek-gesekkan tubuhnya pada Akashi.

"Kouki, katakan kau cinta padaku."

Furihata berjengit, matanya membelalak lebar seolah baru sadar dan kini tengah berada di kenyataan. Mata kucingnya bergulir liar, bulir-bulir air kembali menyapa kulit yang belum sepenuhnya kering dari aliran sebelumnya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Suaranya bergetar.

"Y-ya-ya. A-aku—." Jeda panjang ketika tubuh Furihata bergetar hebat, matanya terpejam rapat. Pikirannya terus-terusan bergelut dan tak mau mengalah satu sama lain. Keheningan yang panjang diisi oleh deru nafas yang teratur dan satu lagi bernafas pendek-pendek. Ia memejamkan mata, memikirkan segala konsekuensi yang akan terjadi akan setiap jawaban yang ia luncurkan. Tapi kali ini, biarkan kali ini saja ia egois. Pemuda itu tersenyum, ia mengangguk mantap." Ya, aku mencintaimu," ucapnya sebelum kembali menarik Akashi dalam ciuman.

* * *

.

.

.

Malam itu, mereka menyatukan cinta, hati dan badan. Melebur baik secara lahiriah maupun batiniah, namun air mata Furihata tak berhenti mengalir di antara desah. Semua ini hanya mimpi, hanya mimpi. Furihata tak mungkin bisa menjadikan angannya menjadi kenyataan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"_Daisuki. Daisuki. Daisuki_."

Satu kata itu konstan memenuhi rongga pikiran Kuroko, membuatnya kalut dan tak bisa berhenti merasa gugup. Haruskan ia artikan semua perasaannya pada Furihata tadi adalah rasa suka? Benarkah rasa sakit yang menerpa dadanya ketika melihat pemuda berambut coklat itu tak berdaya adalah rasa sayang pada pujaan? Benarkah semua rasa yang memenuhi hatinya dan tak jelas _juntrungan_nya ini adalah cinta?

**Deg!**

**Deg!**

**Deg!**

Kenapa hatinya berdebar anomali? Kenapa keringatnya terasa berlebih? Kenapa bibirnya tak berhenti tersenyum ketika mengingat senyum Furihata? Kenapa hatinya serasa dicubit saat melihat pemuda itu menderita? Kenapa? Kenapa hal ini terjadi padanya?

Kuroko tidak paham, ia bukan penggemar novel berisi romansa. Ia lebih menyukai karya seni yang berisi pilosofi hidup. Meski kadang ia juga membaca buku tersebut, tetap saja ia tak kunjung paham. Perasaan itu tidak familiar. Perasaan asing yang sama ketika ia akhirnya mengenal basket. Olahraga yang membuat dirinya seolah ada tapi kemudian dihancurkan oleh teman-temannya sendiri. Perasaan bahagia yang muncul lagi ketika ia menjadi bagian dari Seirin, tim yang awalnya hanya ia mamfaatkan untuk melawan Generasi Keajaiban. Perasaan asing itu hampir sama dengan rasa cintanya terhadap basket namun juga terasa berbeda. Rasanya lebih posesif, lebih naïf dan hanya ingin menggapai apa yang ia inginkan lalu memilikinya seorang diri.

Pemuda berambut biru muda itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya, mencoba memejamkan matanya namun tak bisa. Ia membawa tangannya melingkupi bagian kiri dadanya." Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padaku?" gumamnya gamang.

'_Kamu tahu kamu sedang jatuh cinta jika kamu tidak dapat tidur karena kenyataan akhirnya lebih baik dari mimpi.' (Dr. Seuss.)_

* * *

**TBC**

Hahai, di sudah mulai gila-gilaan nih nulis. Lembur satu hari dan maksa update besok. Jadinya begini, oh kenapa chapter ini penuh dengan kalimat perulangan? #mewek kejer. Dan ini drama sekali ya? Hihihi, ya sudahlah.

Nah-nah, ini lemonnya sedikit aja, gk sanggup buat nulis. #lha, terus yang kau di tulis di FB itu apa? Oh, cuma khilaf. XD. Abaikan curhatan ini kawan.

Untuk yang gk login:

Icyng : iya ssu, akhirnya #nangis bahagia. Tapi, kalo jadi harem? Uhm, gimana ya? Di gak sanggup bikin harem-hareman, tapi kalo sekedar sahabat yang'piiiip' bisa. Dan kayaknya chapter ini yang kau gorok authornya deh, #lirik cerita di atas.

306yuzu: kurofuri emang jarang sih, sedikit banget buatnya. Walau di juga lebih prefer ke Akafuri tapi kalo Kurofuri gk nolak, soalnya mereka imut sih #diinjek. Daaan, Akashi emperor udah keluar dari kurungan Akashi!Teikou. kita lihat apa yang terjadi. :-3

Makasih buat semua review, follow dan favoritnya. Senengnya #peluk satu-satu.

Berkenan mereview lagi?

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7 Oreshi POV

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairing : jelas AkaFuri :3**

**Warn : sho-ai, standart waring, alur maju mundur.**

**Aaaa, gak sanggup liat FFN dan AO# tapi Akafuri lambat banget pertumbuhannya. Jadi, ngeprodusin sendiri deh. Ayo gelakkan semangat AkaFuri _.**

* * *

**Happy reading Minna -  
**

* * *

Sepanjang malam Kuroko tak bisa memejamkan mata. Ada rasa khawatir berlebih yang sedari tadi menjalari hatinya. Mencoba tidur miring ke sebelah, pemuda berambut biru muda itu tetap tak merasa nyaman.

"Furihata-_kun_. Kau kenapa?"

Kuroko duduk, membiarkan matanya menatap kosong ke kaca jendela. Bulan di langit bersinar sendirian, kesepian.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Kenapa?"

Pikiran buruk menghampirinya terus-terusan. Mengingatkannya bagaimana Furihata terlihat seperti sebuah pohon lapuk di tengah padang pasir. Kesepian, sendirian, mati. Hal itu membuatnya ketakutan, membuatnya berpikira tentang skenario buruk yang mungkin terjadi pada Furihata.

Bagaimana kalau itu memang benar, Furihata sedang dalam keadaan benar-benar tidak baik? Bagaimana kalau ia memang benar-benar memerlukan sandaran?

"Furihata-_kun_."

Menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, Kuroko meloncat dari ranjang. Ia melirik jam weker di nakas, jam tiga malam. Tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti khawatir.

"Aku."

**Drap. Drap. Drap.**

Tidak bisa diam. Kuroko tidak bisa berdiam diri. Ia terlalu takut jika Furihata semakin depresi. Tidak boleh terjadi, jangan sampai terjadi.

"_Hosh, hosh, hosh_. Furihata-_kun_."

Pikirannya kacau, semuanya hanya mengenai Furihata dan Furihata. Dadanya sesak, rasa khawatirnya terus-menerus meningkat.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Berdiri di depan pintu rumah Furihata. Kuroko tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selain berdiri diam, mematung di tempat. Pikirannya tiba-tiba kembali ke mode normal.

Bagaimana jika Furihata sedang tertidur? Ia hanya akan mengganggu istirahatnya. Tapi, bagaimana jika hal yang dikhawatirkannya benar?

Menekan bel sekali, Kuroko menunggu dengan pikiran luar biasa kalut. Hatinya menggalau, dimana ia ingin Furihata membuka pintu tapi ia juga berharap agar Furihata tetap tidur saja.

"Ya. Siapa- eh, Kuroko-_kun_. Ada apa?"

Kuroko memperhatikan Furihata yang memakai piyama berwarna coklat. Mengusapi matanya yang tampak mengantuk. Tentu saja, ia '_kan_ baru bangun tidur.

"Kau… baik-baik saja?"

Meski pertanyaannya aneh, Kuroko lebih memilih untuk langsung _to the point_. Tapi saat Furihata hanya memiringkan kepala dan berkata _'baik-baik saja'_ padahal wajahnya jelas menunjukkan ekspresi linglung, kontan membuat kekhawatiran Kuroko semakin meluap.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Burung berkicauan riang ketika Akashi membuka mata, seolah menyapanya untuk menyambut hari yang cerah. Ia tak pernah merasa sesegar ini sebelumnya, badannya terasa sedikit lelah tapi tubuhnya puas disaat bersamaan. Seperti beban lama yang terus menumpuk dan menumpuk hingga kemudian menggunung lalu hilang begitu saja. Ia heran, dia pikir tadi malam dirinya sedang belajar seperti biasanya. Membuka beberapa buku manajemen sekaligus mengerjakan beberapa tugas kantor yang sudah dilimpahkan ayahnya hampir sepenuhnya padanya. Semuanya berjalan begitu normal dan biasa, lalu apa yang membuat hatinya merasa puas dan tubuhnya relaks?

Akashi akan bangun, memulai aktivitas seperti jogging, mandi dan sarapan lalu berangkat ke sekolah, menghadapi hari penuh kesibukan seperti biasanya, ditambah dengan jadwal meeting dengan beberapa klien—hari-hari normalnya yang sebenarnya selalu membuat Akashi bosan. Namun ia hanya '_akan'_ bangun, bukan bangun karena tiba-tiba saja badannya sudah terpaku di ranjang dan tak punya penyadar untuk membuatnya bisa bangkit dari tempat itu.

Darahnya berdesir aneh, kepalanya mendadak pusing.

Memegangi kepalanya yang terasa ngilu, Akashi duduk pelan-palan—tak mau mengganggu eksistensi di sebelahnya. Ia memijit kepala, tertawa kecil karena pemikiran aneh yang terus merayapi sistem database otaknya.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu membuatnya gila. Kenapa bisa ia membayangkan pemuda itu hanya ditutupi selimut di samping dirinya yang tertidur? Apalagi, di sekitar bahunya banyak tanda ungu, membuat Akashi berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Apa ia yang membuat tanda biru itu? Apa iya mereka tidur bersama? Tapi, bukannya mereka belum kenal?

Hah, bodohnya kau, Akashi. Tentu saja. Kenapa bisa ia membayangkan pemuda itu hanya ditutupi selimut di samping dirinya yang tertidur? Apalagi, di sekitar bahunya banyak tanda ungu, membuat Akashi berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Apa ia yang membuat tanda biru itu? Apa iya mereka tidur bersama? Tapi, bukannya mereka belum kenal?

_Hah_, bodohnya kau, Akashi. Tentu saja mereka bisa melakukan itu, kenapa tidak? Inikan hanya mimpi Akashi.

Saat tangan itu mencoba membelai rambut kuyu yang berantakan, mata sewarna tanah itu terbuka. Sedikit terbelalak, lalu pemuda itu terdiam di tempat dan matanya…berair?

Kenapa?

Kenapa dia menangis?

Apakah Akashi melakukan sesuatu yang salah?

Katakan? Katakan padaku apa salahku? Jangan menangis, _okey_?

**Deg. Deg. Deg.**

Aku tidak suka melihatmu begini? Kumohon, berhenti.

Bibir yang sedikit memar itu terbuka, bergerak-gerak dan Akashi memutar silabel yang keluar seperti kaset rusak.

"Seijuurou-_san_, kau jahat."

Air mata itu semakin deras, panas mengalir di seluruh tubuh Akashi saat melihatnya.

"Kau menyakitiku. Jiwaku, hatiku, ragaku –

Akashi tidak mau dengar_. 'Berhenti. Berhenti. Berhenti. Ku mohon berhenti.'_

"Aku membencimu. Sangat membencimu."

_DEG! DEG! DEG!_

Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Tidak, pemuda itu tidak boleh membencinya. Ia harus memiliki pemuda itu, harus. Tidak boleh dibenci, Akashi setidaknya tidak mau dibenci olehnya. Meski ia tahu ia sudah dibenci semua orang karena sikap antagonisnya dan ia tidak peduli. Tapi jangan pemuda ini. Jangan dia.

Tubuh Akashi bergerak mendekat, mencoba menggapai pemuda itu. Namun pemuda itu menjauh, beringsut mundur, memandangnya dengan wajah penuh _terror_. Matanya menunjukkan ketakutan yang sangat.

"Pergi."

"Aku."

Sepasang kaki ramping itu secepat kilat meronta-ronta, bergerak tak tentu arah untuk menjauhkan Akashi darinya.

"Pergi! Pergi! PERGI!"

Ia sudah dilarang, tapi Akashi takkan berhenti. Karena Akashi selalu mendapat yang ia inginkan. Meski ia benci itu, tapi ia ingin pemuda itu ada di bawah kuasanya—menjadi miliknya.

"_Hey_ –

**BUG.**

Rahangnya terasa ngilu, Akashi tak sengaja melonggarkan kewaspadaannya dan sebelah kaki pemuda itu berhasil menendangnya. Membuat rahangnya terasa bergeser. Tapi pemuda dengan mata merah delima itu tetap mendekat. Karena ia harus mendapatkan miliknya, harus.

"Aku –

"Jangan _hiks_ mendekat." Surai coklat tanah itu bergoyang, mengikuti gerak kepalanya yang terus menggeleng. Telinganya ditutup rapat dengan kedua tangan, tubuhnya digulung menjadi bola." Aku membencimu. Kau menyakitiku. Kau jahat. Aku benci."

Serasa ada bunyi pisau yang menembus tubuh, rasanya jauh lebih sakit saat luka fisik menderanya. Akashi sudah terlalu sering bermain dengan luka jasmani, tapi ia tak pernah bermain dengan pisau rohani. Rasanya lebih sakit, sakit sekali. Sampai-sampai Akashi tidak bisa bernafas dan ia merasa tercekik—ia sekarat.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Gelap.

Gelap.

Gelap.

Mata yang tertutup rapat itu terbuka, menampakkan _crimson_ yang semakin memerah.

"Hah, hah, hah."

Kepalanya berputar-putar, sementara matanya terus-terusan memperhatikan sekitar. Tak ada pemuda berambut coklat yang menatapnya ketakutan. Tak ada pemuda berambut coklat yang mengatakan ia membencinya. Tidak ada.

Akashi menghela nafas lega, hanya mimpi.

Tubuhnya bergerak untuk bangkit untuk memulai aktivitas harian. Namun, kenapa punggungnya perih? Awalnya ia mengabaikan, mungkin karena ia terlalu banyak latihan. Mandi seperti biasa,tapi rasa perih itu tak kunjung hilang. Mengeringkan rambutnya yang baru saja dikeramas, badannya ia palingkan dari cermin besar kamar mandi. Karena jujur saja, ia merasa risih saat melihat dirinya sendiri dan saat melihat cermin, matanya kembali terbelalak.

Kenapa ada garis-garis seperti cakaran?

**Deg! Deg! Deg!**

Baru kali ini Akashi merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak lalu berdebar super kencang. Ini, Akashi bukan orang yang polos untuk tahu apa arti garis-garis merah itu. Tapi kapan? Ia tak merasa keluar rumah. Kenapa bisa?

_Deg! Deg! Deg!_

Dan lagi, dengan siapa? Ini, bukan April _mop_ '_kan_?

Akashi melangkah mundur, tubuhnya membentur dinding. Ia frustasi, akalnya berulang kali menyatakan kalau hal itu tidak mungkin. Ia bukan seorang penjahat seksual yang meninggalkan pasangan setelah melakukan hubungan. Dan ia tahu, adiknya yang itu juga bukan orang yang sebrengsek itu. Tapi, kenapa ada garis-garis itu? Kenapa?

* * *

"_Erhhh, sa-sakit."_

_Lenguhan tak nyaman, Akashi memeluk pemuda itu, mengecupi keingnya dan meremas bokongnya. Berusaha sebisa mungkin tak bergerak disaat rasa nikmat dan hangat membungkus bagian genitalnya._

"_Shhhhh." Akashi menghembuskan nafas di cuping telinga pemuda itu." Setelah ini tidak akan sakit."_

_Pemuda berambut coklat itu hanya mengeratkan pelukannya di badan Akashi, membuat keduanya makin menempel. Sesekali kukunya masih menancap pada punggungnya, ditarik, ditancapkan lagi untuk sekedar mengalihkan rasa sakit. Akashi sendiri jelas merasakan rasa sakit, namun ia tak peduli. Bibirnya mengecupi cuping telinga pemuda itu, menjilati sewaktu-waktu lalu beralih pada pipi dan akhirnya bergulir pada bibir yang tak sepenuhnya tertutup. Membawa dalam ciuman yang penuh decakan._

* * *

Horor, Akashi hanya bisa menatap cermin horor. Menelisik bahunya yang juga tedapat memar seperti gengggaman. Dan ingatan tadi, apa benar hal itu terjadi? Bukan hanya khayalannya?

Kepalanya rasanya berdenyut, lenguhan pemuda itu, desahannya, desisan kesakitannya. Kenapa tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya? Kenapa, kenapa berputar seperti lullaby?

**Deg! Deg! Deg!**

* * *

"_Anhh, Se-seijuurou-san. Ngahh."_

_Bibir saling membentur, mengecup, menghisap dan lidah saling bertaut, membelai serta melilit otot lunak lawan main. Nafas mereka terasa panas, hangat. Akashi melepas ciuman tapi tak berarti melepaskan kontak. Ia mengecupi pipi yang memerah karena kekurangan oksigen, menjilati saliva yang mengalir turun dari bibir pemuda berambut coklat itu. Pemandangan di depannya terlalu menggoda, membuatnya tampa sadar menaikkan tempo permainan. Pemuda itu melenguh karena titik manisnya diserang dengan cara lebih agresif, menginvasi titik terdalamnya lebih banyak dan ia hanya bisa tenggelam dalam kenikmatan._

"_Kau wangi."_

_Pemuda itu berpaling saat Akashi menjilati lehernya, membuat lebih banyak ruang yang terekspos dan Akashi tentu saja dengan senang hati memberikan lebih banyak kecupan. Kedua tumit menekan pinggang Akashi, mencoba menekan lebih dalam tubuh Akashi yang lain agar semakin menyatu dengannya. Akashi mengerang, menyukai sisi agresif pemuda itu._

* * *

**BRUK.**

Tanpa sadar ia terjatuh, tangannya mengepal erat menahan emosi yang berkecamuk. Akashi hanya bisa menatap nanar lantai marmer mahal berwarna putih gading.

"Itu… tidak mungkin," gumamnya lemah. Iya, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Ia tidak mungkin melakukan itu pada orang yang dia suka. Ia, mencampakkan orang yang menarik hatinya?

Tidak mungkin.

Semua ini pasti bohong, tidak benar, kamuflase, fatamorgana, hanya ilusi, imaginasi, bunga tidur.

Ini tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa?

Tidak mungkin.

* * *

_Akashi menambah tempo gerakknya, menghujam lebih keras dan dalam. Membuat pemuda di bawahnya melenguh dan melenguh, menyebutkan namanya dalam nikmat yang menggugut. Akashi gila, gila karena pemuda ini._

_Pemuda itu ekstasi, narkotika, wine berkadar tertinggi yang membuat pemuda bersurai merah itu ketagihan untuk menikmatinya lagi dan lagi. Candu terkuatnya yang membuatnya terus-terusan ingin menempel pada pemuda itu, mengikatnya dalam kuasanya dan tak membiarkan dia lari._

_Lagi, agi, lagi. Lebih banyak pemuda berambut sewarna bumi yang melenguh menyerukan namanya. Lebih banyak desahan yang terbentuk karena dirinya. Lebih banyak erangan karena ulah dirinya._

_Akashi ingin semua itu._

* * *

"Sial, brengsek! Kau brengsek, Akashi! Kau pria terbrengsek di muka bumi ini."

Wajahnya menjijikkan, membuatnya merasa muak. Bagaimana ia telihat _maji tenshi_ di saat kepribadiannya yang lain telah membuat seseorang yang berharga baginya bagaikan sampah. Semua yang ada di dirinya menjijikkan. Seperti lendir siput, lengket dan tak ada yang suka. Sesuatu yang dijauhi.

Akashi tertawa dengan kalimat yang baru saja berputar di kepalanya.

Dia memang pantas dijauhi. Dia orang jahat, bukan orang baik-baik walaupun berkelakuan otoriter. Manusia licik, tidak berperasaan, otoriter dan sekarang apa?

Ia mencampakkan orang yang dia cintai, seperti sebuah daun dari jutaan daun yang menempel di pohon—tidak memiliki guna yang penting.

Dengan linglung ia kembali menatap cermin, menampakkan bayangan dirinya sendiri. Rambut terjuntai ke wajah—ia kembali membiarkan rambut itu panjang—hampir menutupi mata, garis wajah yang angkuh dan tatapan mata yang meremehkan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

Senyum miring tersungging di bibirnya, menampakkan seringai sinis.

"Karena kau, memuakkan."

* * *

**TBC**

Sorry buat telat update selama tiga minggu. Semua folder fic dan SS Akafuri kehapus dan rasanya pengen nangis. Frustasi. Dan ini bangun mood lagi, jadi maafkan kalau chapter ini terkesan konstan dan sangat gk enak dibaca. TwT.

Beneran bangun mood dari awal lagi. Bahkan ini lanjutannya udah sekitar seminggu dianggurin. Dan maaf lagi karena ini Cuma 2/3 dari yang biasa. #nanges.

Buat yang gk login :

Icing : sorry, mau bikin batas M aja. Kalau mau yang MA silahkan datang ke CAFEIN . Hum, gomen. Nanti di fic lain deh dicobanya.

MeongNyan : haha, kamu suka dua-duanya ya? Makasih pujiannya, jadi gede kerah baju nih XD. Salam kenal juga

306yuzu : ini emang AkaFuriKuro kok. Cuma ya, lihat nantilah. Kalo bikin Akafuri di FB, itu di grup CAFEIN(special grup Akafuri). Silahkan datang berkunjung.

Yoshu, sampai juga minggu depan. (kalau moodku gk turun #diinjek)

Makasih buat review, fav dan follownya. Senengnya #peluk satu-satu .

Berkenan mereview lagi?

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 7 Bokushi POV

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairing : jelas AkaFuri :3**

**Warn : sho-ai, standart warning, alur maju mundur.**

**Aaaa, gak sanggup liat FFN dan AO# tapi Akafuri lambat banget pertumbuhannya. Jadi, ngeprodusin sendiri deh. Ayo gelakkan semangat AkaFuri _. **

**Btw, Happy birthday Furi-chan sayang maaf ya telat banget.**

* * *

**Happy reading Minna -**

* * *

Akashi pernah bahagia, dulu sekali sewaktu ia masih sangat kecil. Ketika umurnya masih 2 tahun—ia bahkan tak ingat waktu itu. Karena tahun selanjutnya saat ia sudah bisa bicara dan mendengarkan dengan baik, ayahnya mendatangkan seorang pengajar alphabet. Setengah tahun kemudian ketika ia sudah bisa membaca, ayahnya mendatangkan seorang guru privat. Les dijalani dari piano sampai dengan sastra lama, ia sudah diajarkan bagaimana caranya untuk menjadi seorang bangsawan.

Tahun-tahun bagi Akashi berlalu lambat, seperti air sungai yang tersendat sampah, laju airnya bahkan hampir tak terlihat. Akashi menjalani hari sebagaimana seorang Akashi, semenjak ayahnya pertama kali membisikkan kata '_mutlak'_ lalu selanjutnya ditambahkan kata '_Akashi harus menjadi yang terbaik. Mutlak menjadi yang terbaik.'_ Terakhir dibumbui dengan kata :

_Akashi harus menjadi yang terbaik. Mutlak yang terbaik. Jika kau tidak bisa, maka kau bukan anakku._

Dia, bocah kecil empat tahun tanpa dosa adalah seorang penerus, menjadi boneka sang ayah dan digerakkan dengan tali tirani yang membelit hingga akhirnya mendarah daging. Bocah kecil yang malang kemudian kehilangan pegangangannya, satu-satunya harapan yang membuatnya dapat bertahan—ibunya. Setelah itu, tirani sang ayah makin kental membelenggu, membuatnya tercekik dan tidak bisa bernafas.

Akashi kecil yang sendirian dan kesepian, tidak punya pelarian. Dan tanpa ia sadari apa yang dipupuk ayahnya tumbuh pesat, subur makmur dan bercabang banyak. Kepribadian yang hidup terpisah dengan akal Akashi sendiri, ikut berkembang seiring usia Akashi yang bertambah.

Lalu ketika suatu waktu, satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya bertahan terancam terenggut darinya, Akashi tentu saja bereaksi seperti manusia normal. Bertahan agar semua bermain basket, bertahan agar tetap menjadi kapten yang bisa dibanggakan, bertahan untuk tak kalah—seperti apa yang diajarkan ayahnya padanya. Bertahan, bertahan, bertahan sampai ia tidak sadar ada dimana dirinya sekarang. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, tubuhnya sudah tak bisa ia gerakkan sendiri –

Fisiknya sudah jadi boneka, untuk dirinya yang lain. Tak bisa mengontrol diri hanya bisa melihat. Berpikir tapi hanya diam. Mendengar tapi tak bisa merespon. Dia tak punya kuasa lagi.

—Akashi sang emperor telah bangkit.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Itu waktu yang lama, tiga tahun yang lalu semenjak ia bisa berdiri dan memiliki fisik yang utuh. Dua setengah tahun lebih semenjak pertemuannya dengan Furihata Kouki. Dan ia menyukai pemuda itu dari pandangan pertama. Bukan, bukan karena manisnya atau sesuatu hal yang termasuk kelebihan—karena jujur saja dia memang sepertinya tidak memiliki kelebihan bagi Akashi. Tapi tubuh yang bergetar itu membuat jiwa Akashi menjeritkan kata kuasai, kuasai, kuasai dan kuasai sampai habis.

Ia sangat suka melihatnya, suka sekali membayangkan bagaimana jika tubuh itu bergetar di bawah tatapan tajamnya. Jika mata itu berair di bawah sentuhannya. Jika mulut itu bahkan hanya bisa membuka tutup tanpa suara saking takutnya. Tak pernah ia merasa sebergairah ini terhadap sesuatu. Ia suka dan ia ingin memilikinya.

Furihata Kouki harus jadi mainan Akashi Seijuurou.

Berlabel Akashi Seijuurou.

Properti Akashi Seijuurou, keseluruhan dan tampa terkecuali.

Milik Akashi Seijuurou, seutuhnya.

Seperti itu, hanya begitu, harusnya tetap seperti itu sampai akhir. Furihata Kouki hanya mainan. Dimainkan sesukanya tanpa perlu merasa bersalah dan dapat dibuang jikalau sudah bosan. Begitu, Akashi menargetkannya begitu tapi kenapa ia merasa ada yang aneh.

Kenapa mulutnya tak sanggup menghina?

Kenapa tangannya tak sanggup menggoreskan luka barang sesenti pada tubuh itu?

Kenapa bibirnya terkembang naik ke atas?

Kenapa

ia… malah berlaku lembut?

**BUKAN!**

Bukan ini yang Akashi ingini. Bukan ini rencana awalnya yang telah ia susun matang-matang. Bukan ini cara untuk membuat seseorang menjadi mainan. Tapi tidak bisa berhenti. Semakin ia mendekati pemuda itu maka semakin banyak yang ia kagumi. Pengecutnya, determinasinya, senyuman polosnya, kesetia-kawanannya—Akashi merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan itu—kebaikannya, kebodohannya, bahkan matanya yang sekecil pupil kucing itupun Akashi suka.

Dan tanpa sadar rasa sukanya berevolusi kembali menjadi tujuan awal tapi dengan visi yang berbeda.

Ia ingin pemuda itu menatapnya. Menyukainya lalu akhirnya ia bisa seutuhnya menjadikan pemuda itu miliknya. SEUTUHNYA. Tak boleh ada yang memiliki pemuda itu selain dirinya.

Yang ia tidak pernah bisa perkirakan, ketika waktu bergulir tak semua yang ia rencanakan akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Winter Cup dan kekalahan satu angka membuat ia harus melepas Kouki yang sudah berada dalam genggamannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Matanya memandang eksistensi yang terbaring di sebelahnya. Seorang pemuda, bersurai coklat tertidur lelap, wajahnya damai. Ludah Akashi terasa kecut, kenapa semua terasa sulit sekali digapai. Kenapa terasa mustahil?

Jemarinya perlahan menyusuri anak rambut sewarna bumi, mengusapnya perlahan. Pemiliknya hanya menggerung, lebih mendekat pada Akashi seperti kucing minta dimanja. Senyum kecil mengembang di bibirnya, ia selalu suka hal apapun mengenai Kouki. Membuatnya ingin selalu berada bersama pemuda itu, berdua dan bahagia. Tapi tidak bisa, bagaimanapun ia mencoba.

Akashi tahu ia hanyalah parasit. Kepribadian lain dari diri Seijuurou yang telah luntur, tidak lagi bisa menempel di serat kain. Ia sebentar lagi hanya akan jadi bagian dari memori, asing dan jahat. Bukan seorang pemuda antagonis yang jatuh cinta pada pemuda biasa. Bukan seorang pemuda pasif sekaligus ofensif yang berusaha menjadi baik, menjadi orang yang mengerti orang lain. Ia hanya akan dikenang sebagai memori kelam. _Tch_, bahkan ia tak bisa mencintai orang yang ia cintai. Betapa mirisnya hidupnya.

Kemudian jemarinya perlahan menyusuri lekuk wajah itu, membelainya lembut, berusaha sebisa mungkin tak membuat Furihata terbangun. Betapa sedari dulu ia ingin melakukan ini. Sedari awal ia melihat pemuda itu bergetar, Akashi merasa kuasanya meningkat. Tapi tanpa sadar ia sendiri malah jatuh dalam ketidakberdayaan pemuda itu. Ia lemah setiap kali melihat pemuda itu ketakutan padanya. Niatnya setiap kali tangannya mencoba bergerak menyentuh Furihata ia tahan, dikurung dalam penjara terdalam hatinya. Agar ia bisa bersama pemuda itu, agar pemuda itu tak takut padanya. Karena dengan itu, Furihata juga akan menjadi tahanannya—seperti ia menahan Akashi.

Sekuat tenaga ia menahan dirinya agar tak memeluk pemuda yang dibuai mimpi, mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Seharusnya Furihata menjadi miliknya, harusnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

Senyum miring tersungging di bibirnya, menampakkan seringai sinis.

"Karena kau, memuakkan." _Karena kau ingin mengambil Kouki dariku._

* * *

_Aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku, meski kau tak tahu._

_Aku ingin menyimpanmu untukku sendiri, karena aku tak bisa kehilanganmu._

_Aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku, meski kau tak tahu._

_Membuatku semakin posesif dan tak mau berbagi tapi ini salahmu._

_Karena kau manis, karena kau menggoda._

_Aku ingin mengikatmu untukku sendiri tapi tidak bisa._

_Aku harus pergi namun aku tetap tak rela berbagi dengannya._

_Karena kau manis, karena kau menggoda._

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Furihata terbangun dengan rasa sakit di punggung, rasanya lelah, badannya remuk tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa. Ia mencoba berbalik badan, hanya untuk membuat rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi karena bagian bawah—entah kenapa Furihata yakin bagian analnya—saling bergesekan akibat gerakannya. Mengingat-ingat hal apa yang mungkin saja terjadi hingga membuatnya seperti ini hanya berakhir dengan tambahan rasa sakit yang kini betah mendekam di hatinya.

Ia dan Akashi berhubungan badan

tapi… mana mungkin?

Bajunya jelas-jelas masih lengkap di badan—pengecualian dengan rasa sakit yang baru saja muncul ketika ia bangun tidur. Jadi, mana mungkin hal itu terjadi? Tidak mungkin, sungguh tidak mungkin.

Tangan Furihata bergerak naik, merapatkan selimut. Ia memejamkan mata untuk mencoba menghindari semua mimpi yang seakan terasa begitu nyata.

"Tidak mungkin, aku pasti berkhayal lagi."

Meskipun sakit, meskipun hatinya tertusuk ia sudah tidak punya air mata lagi. Furihata tak menangis, karena ia tak tahu mana yang nyata mana yang khayal.

"Haha, aku menyedihkan. Menyedihkan sekali."

Furihata melirik jendela yang entah kenapa terbuka, membiarkan angin masuk dan membelai wajahnya yang linglung. Kembali merapatkan selimut, ia membiarkan dirinya teralihkan dalam gelap kamarnya.

"Lampunya mati, kapan aku mematikan?"

Bangkit dari tempat tidur, pemuda bersurai coklat itu berjalan terseok-seok untuk menggapai pintu, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang kembali menyengat. Ketika jemarinya baru saja menekan sakelar, Furihata mendengar suara bel yang ia yakini secara pasti berasal dari bel rumahnya. Tubuhnya langsung berjengit, badannya panas dingin.

'_Apakah Seijuurou-kun?'_

Langkahnya ia percepat, rasa sakit terlupakan dan dadanya berdegup kencang.

_Seijuurou-kun._

**Deg! Deg! Deg!**

Apa benar Akashi mencarinya? Apa benar mimpi itu nyata?

_Seijuurou-kun._

**Deg! Deg! Deg!**

'_Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak siap tapi ingin bertemu. Aduh, aku malu. Ba-bajuku berantakan!'_

_Seijuurou-kun._

Sebentar lagi sampai, tinggal tiga langkah di depan pintu. Sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu Akashi. Sebentar lagi.

"Ya. Siapa- eh, Kuroko-_kun_. Ada apa?"

Badannya serasa langsung jatuh dari tulang, lemas. Yang di depannya bukan Akashi. Berarti yang tadi itu… jelas-jelas hanya mimpi. Akashi sudah tak menginginkannya lagi, ia sudah dibuang. Ya mana mungkin Akashi mau dengannya. Dari awal ia hanya mainan tidak mungkin menjadi pasangan.

'_Haha, harapanmu Furihata.'_

* * *

**TBC**

Jeng, jeng, jeng. Aku beneran gila ini, kenapa jadi super desperate dan bikin sakit hati begini ceritanya? *banting NB eh gk jadi ding.

Tapi yang pasti aku minnta maaf karena lagi-lagi lama update, kesibukan di RL mulai menggila. Dan maaf juga karena pendek banget tapi yaa inikan Cuma sambungan yang kemarin doang yang pasti ini menjelaskan kalo yang kemarin itu bukan mimpi doang. :D

**Oh ya, Cafein sekarang lagi ngadain event parade lho buat AkaFuri ayo gabung biar kita ngeramain merah-coklat kita sama-sama. Namanya Cafein First Ever Event (CAFEE). Happy birthday buat Furi-chan walau ini telat sekali.**

* * *

Balas untuk yang gk login:

306yuzu : iyaa makasih do'anya. :3. Ini masih mencoba buat Akafuri lagi semoga nanti sempat publish pas parade dan juga lebih bagus dari yang ini. /(^-^)\ Dan semoga aja si Bokushi mau akur sama Oreshi kayak yang kamu dan yang lain juga pengenin (ini ceritamu Di!)

Aoki: Ah makasih, direview sekaligus gk masalah kok saya tetap senang karena kamu mau mereview, . Iya soalnya kurang sreg sama KuroAkaFuri dan kurang sreg juga sama OTP saya. Dan makasih juga sarannya ya saya sangat berterimakasih, semoga yang ini sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Makasih buat review, fav dan follownya. Senengnya #peluk satu-satu .

Berkenan mereview lagi?

**Review?**


End file.
